


Leap of Faith

by AwatereJones



Series: Billionare Bears [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, Bear!Ianto, Bear!Jack, Drama, M/M, Ramance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto trusts Jack now, as Jack trusts him. The final leap of faith is the going home. Ianto must trust Jack to keep him safe as they journey back to where it all began, where Adam became the predator and Ianto was a hunted cub. Will Ianto's family be welcoming to their new member? Will Jack give a shit either way?Will their actions now dictate their future in Jack's world?WARNING, first chap is a Rape Scene memory.





	1. Chapter 1

I was drunk, more than I had ever been before and it felt weird. I couldn't control my limbs, even my face felt weird and a small voice whispered that my drink had been spiked.

I remembered Adam helping me from the bar and back home, telling me he wouldn't tell my parents about this and my relief had been a balm as I had clung to him and thanked him.

I was on my bed, I knew that much and it took me a while to realise that I was naked. Naked and totally unable to move as my body betrayed me with the power of the rohipnol that made me pliant and willing, even as my mind screamed.

What the hell was going on?

Naked, sort of slumped at a weird angle and …something wet against my arse cheeks had me grunting as I tried desperately to move. I couldn't even turn my fucking head.

"Yeah….Oh yeah. So sweet" He moaned softly, licking his lips, making loud sucking noises "Ever had it up there yet bitch? You still a pretty little virgin boy? Don't move, now….."

As much as I wanted to pull my pants up and bang on the door and shout for the Security Guard that stood outside my bedroom door, I couldn't move a muscle. I was frozen to the spot. My ass was high and exposed, my thighs wide open, my face stuffed into the bedding.

"Better make you nice and slick" He continued "Don't want to hurt that pretty little hole of yours, do we?"

I heard him first and then felt him; his tongue was at my ass hole, licking it, trying to poke its way inside. Then I felt his fingers prising my ass cheeks wide and I felt his warm tongue snaking inside my hole, probing me, going deeper; all the time he was making this weird loud sucking noise as though he was drinking from me. I tried to relax, to open myself wider for him. This was gonna hurt.

He stood and held me steady and then I felt his prick nudging at my entrance, pushing at it.

He poked it gently, gradually getting a little further inside with each nudge. My hole was burning and stinging but still I couldn't move.

"Oh….Yeah" He groaned "So hot and tight"

With one last shove I felt him fully penetrate me; I could feel his balls slap against my ass.

The pain made me squirm and I tried to stand up but he held me tightly as the drug kept me pliant, laughing, pushing in hard and then slowly pulling almost out. I'd never felt pain like it; embarrassment too. I felt dirty and used; totally helpless.

He hawked and then spat at me, aiming for my ass hole, lubricating his movements. That helped. The pain died away and was replaced by an almost pleasant feeling as I felt him push in against my prostate. The feeling was ok, but the thought of being fucked by a man was revolting. I was kneeling on my bed, my ass full of my mother's enforcer's cock, his hand playing with my dick as he forcefully pushed in and out, grunting and cursing his pleasure in my ear.

"Cum together" He whispered hoarsely in my ear "Let's cum at the same time…I'll jerk you off"

His touch was surprisingly gentle, almost nice, as he stroked me up and down. His thrusting became quicker and more urgent as he powered inside me; his cock seemed to swell and get fatter, harder, longer. He was filling me completely, spreading me even wider, and yet it didn't hurt anymore. I could feel myself reacting, pushing back into him, my ass instinctively gripping onto his shaft, my dick rock solid in his hand.

"I want to see you cum, pretty boy" He said "My first time with you…Let me watch you"

I felt him roughly pull out and then he spun me round, rolled me up, face to face; he leaned close, his lips almost touching mine. He reached down and put his hand round both our cocks, holding them together as one, before stroking them up and down. Slowly then faster. I could hear him panting as he pulled us off together.

He crouched down, still jerking us both off with one hand, and reached for my balls, squeezing them hard, squeezing and slapping them in an upwards movement. It hurt, but it hurt good; my balls were stinging and tingling and my prick was throbbing against his. I knew I was only seconds away from shooting my load.

"Show me" He urged, his hand moving faster "Set me off…You first then me"

And then I came. My spunk shot up in the air in thick ropes of creamy spunk globs, rising and falling over his hairy belly, his hand, his cock. I hadn't had an orgasm in the two weeks I'd been home and this was two weeks supply of ball cream shooting through the air. I even shouted as I came.

He followed almost immediately, his spunk also arching high before dropping down in big white splashes, mixing with mine, covering him. He continued jerking us both off until we were fully spent. He raised his hand to his mouth and licked it off, sucking his fingers dry. I lay watching, horrified at what I'd just done; the afterglow of orgasm fading rapidly, now replaced with a feeling of shame and embarrassment.

Still I couldn't move.

He walked to the basin in the corner and rinsed himself off, washing the cream off his belly, cleaning himself up. I watched him wash and dry himself on his towel.

Adam turned and grinned as he flicked his cock back to life, oh god he was coming back for more and I struggled in the ropes that held me to the bed as I screamed.

.

.

.

.

Jack was crooning, rocking and trying desperately to soothe as Ianto struggled to breathe between screams, fighting his embrace as he begged for release.

Finally he seemed to wake fully and looked at Jack with confusion, slowly changing to relief and Ianto let his head fall forward into Jack's chest.

All Jack could do was rock him and sing softly as his cub drifted back to sleep.

He knew Adam had been in the nightmare, the begging had held his name.

If he could tear him apart with his bare paws, he would.


	2. Owen barks

Jack knew Ianto would deny any memory of the dream but he asked anyway.

"Please Jack, I don't want to talk about it" Ianto sighed as he placed the piece of toast down uneaten.

"Is it because of your parents?" Jack asked softly, "Because we are going home?"

Ianto's head raised and Jack knew he was right. Whatever was stalking his lover in the darkness of his dreams, it had something to do with his parents and their enforcer.

"I don't …please" Ianto sighed again, showing his immense discomfort as he knew how much Jack hated that sound. "This is home now."

Jack considered growling a threat but saw the slump of Ianto's shoulders and nodded instead, pushing bacon from his plate to Ianto's. "I know, I know you didn't want a cooked breakfast but just a rasher of bacon will not hurt."

Ianto stared at it and then showed his acceptance of Jack's dominance by picking up the rasher and chewing.

"I will not leave you, not for a moment" Jack assured him, "I promise Honey."

Ianto nodded and then smiled softly as he rose to take his plate to the sink and Jack was pleased to see the rasher gone. It was going to take a lot more to feed him up but he was getting there, already fuller and more plump in the short time they had been together.

He was a cuddly Ted and Jack was growing hard just watching him move.

Finally they settled on the sofa as the final details were ironed out for the travel and they were told that the flight path had been logged.

The Jet stood waiting and soon they were in the air, Owen an uncomfortable extra as he made a show of adjusting his seat and leering at the back cabin and large bed visible through the open door.

"I'm just going to check with the pilot for the weather, I am still unsure if you have packed warm enough" Jack rose and Owen watched him go, then turned to glare at Ianto.

"What?" Ianto finally barked with annoyance.

"That meeting tomorrow was important" Owen hissed, "We were going to finalise the deal. We will have to fucking wait for another window now. We could stand to loose millions."

"We?" Ianto canted his head and smiled sweetly, enjoying the look of fury that crossed Owen's face.

"Well, I thought the two of you were finally getting past things and here we are, fucking it up again" Owen threw himself back and folded his arms, "This is not gonna end well. All I'm saying. Jack hates being polite and when they start sniffing at him he will tear their faces off. All I'm saying."

"Thank you Owen" Ianto said with wide eyes, "I will keep that in mind."

"Yeah. Keep in mind that if you want a piece of this pie you have to learn to like the fucking aftertaste" Owen rose and stomped to the bathroom as Ianto sat back and tried to understand the cryptic twat.

"OK babe?"

Yea, just …heebie-jeebies I guess" Ianto grimaced.

"Look at me" Jack ordered and Ianto instinctively did so without thought. "I will never leave you. I will never betray you. I will never judge you. You are mine. Understand? I will always protect you. I will always comfort you and I will always need you. OK?"

Ianto felt everything loosen as Jack spoke, like his voice was some wonderful drug and he nodded as Jack leaned in to kiss him, then rise to walk past Owen, "Just gonna hit the head."

Owen sat and eyeballed Ianto for a while then spoke.

"I hated you on sight ya know" he said and Ianto blinked, then decided to let it ride, "You looked so much like HIM and I knew you were going to break him. Jack almost died ya know, I saw him sort of implode and I vowed to protect him, to watch out for him no matter what. I saw you and felt my balls constrict!"

"You haven't known many Teds have you" Ianto asked softly and Owen shook his head.

"Jack is an Alpha. A dominant. He is black and white all the way. No cutting corners, not excuses. He either loves you or you are dead to him. He judges quickly, harshly and is unyielding once his mind is made up" Ianto said and watched Owen nod, "That is his mindset. His personality. He is a Dom."

"And you're not?"

"No, I'm an Omega. A submissive personality. I seek assurance, affection and safety. I am needy, unsure of myself and have issues" Ianto snorted softly, "We fit. Jack and I match. My bear saw it before I did. I initiated the first kiss you know, while also giving in to him. He knew in that moment that I would yield, back down to him every time. Whether I like it or not. The point is, Jack sees me as someone to be nurtured, protected and loved. Things he loves to do. I see Jack as my beloved, my warmth and my comfort. I need him as much as he needs me. Believe it or not this is not about money. Maybe it never was. Two bears alone in the cold seeking comfort."

"You've not cashed any of his checks" Owen muttered with a soft frown.

"No. The money became secondary, like white noise in the background" Ianto huffed, "Him. Jack. Watch him. Each time he touches me he seeks to reassure, to comfort. Each time I turn to him I seek the same thing. Our bears call to each other. We match. We are a pair. I feel affection for you Owen, when you were shot I was almost overwhelmed with grief and shame that it happened because of me. Jack felt only rage. I know he loves you, I am trying to as well, even if you do make it bloody hard at times."

Owen leaned back as he considered this aspect he hadn't realised before and also the calm way Ianto was talking with no anger, as if seeing this Ianto spoke again.

"Teds like Jack are ruthless. Like I said, he either loves you or not. The fact that you have been his friend for so long tells me that you are a good man, despite your mouth." Ianto smiled as Owen grunted and grinned back, "Owen. You are not just his friend. You are his kin. A brother to him. This is why I ignore your taunts and crude comments about us. I know it comes from your fear for him, not of me. It's OK. He will never shun me or hurt me. I will never leave him or lie to him. I promise you, our bears are already one. Already a matched pair. I forgive you."

"For what?" Jack demanded, his eyes blazing as Owen squeaked with shock.


	3. oops...

"For forgetting to bring my laptop" Ianto said as he shifted to make room for Jack and Owen swallowed as he admitted that he had left it on the countertop by mistake.

"Do you have your external?" Jack asked with a soft frown at Owen or forgetting such a thing.

"Yes Cariad, it's not important. I probably can't focus to write anyway" Ianto sighed, letting his head fall back, "I really don't want to do this."

"I will be with you all the way Honey" Jack assured him, patting his leg affectionately as he watched Ianto grimace. "Owen, arrange for another laptop to meet us, one with the Office system installed so Ianto can pick right back up."

"Done" Owen said softly as he pulled out his phone and started texting Tosh.

"So, what can we expect when we get there" Jack asked Ianto.

"My apartment is in a secure building that is owned by my family" Ianto informed him, as if he didn't know, "I've not been there for almost a year, last time I was home Adam …I left under a cloud and vowed to never forgive my parents for telling Adam he had a right to try and dominate me. They caused me untold grief and I know my mother is the one who sent him after me."

"How did she know where you were?" Owen looked up, interested in this part.

"My sister had a miscarriage and I went to visit her, I was unaware of my mother's approval of Adam's request for me and he followed me…he…it was…unpleasant." Ianto grimaced. "I though he wanted to talk to me but…it didn't end that way."

"Unpleasant" Owen repeated, "So he was rude? Too demanding?"

Ianto glanced at Jack and then looked at his hands, no wanting to say his nightmare out loud, re-live something he would rather went away but as the silence continued as did their stares he sighed and whispered, "He drugged me and forced me to couple, thinking he would bond to me."

Owen sat still, blinking as he tried to work out what Ianto meant but the Teddykin sitting beside him was already rising, his snarl as he began transforming filling the cabin space. "He raped you!"

"Easy Cariad" Ianto said softly, "He's gone now. Getting angry will not take away my pain. I can only survive and learn to live with a moment in time that cannot be erased."

Jack slumped back into the seat and looked morosely at Ianto, "He tied you to the bed, didn't he. That's why the straps frighten you?"

Ianto nodded silently, rising to pace as he wished for the subject to change and Owen showed a rare compassion as he did so.

"You want the standard edition or the deluxe?" Owen cut the silence, "Printer?"

Ianto turned to stare at him before his brain caught up and recognised a laptop question as he sat once more.

"Oh, I need the Office Professional and…yes…wireless printing would be nice" he nodded and Owen went back to his phone.

Jack opened a container of food and placed it in Ianto's lap, surprising him.

"You like ginger, right?" Jack asked as he poked at the sushi, "Chicken and capsicum, no avocado, right? I have the sauce here as well."

"Oh!" Ianto had no option but to eat some, touched that Jack had remembered his favourite sushi dish, showing what a good Dom he was. Jack flicked a packet of crisps as Owen who grinned as he ripped it open and Ianto looked up to find wedges of orange being placed on his plate, Jack carefully peeling and separating them.

"Thank you Cariad" he said softly, leaning in for a kiss and Jack accepted it before starting to eat his sandwiches.

"I was thinking" Ianto said after a while, "There is a little restaurant my Grandfather owns, perhaps we can get a bite to eat there, a lot of the photos on the walls are of me and my siblings growing up. You may like to see those."

Jack perked up and nodded with genuine interest at the thought of seeing a little Ianto and Ianto settled back pleased that he had offered something that might make up for making Jack do this.

"Siblings" Owen said around a mouthful of crisps, "How many do you have?"

"I am second youngest of five" Ianto said after clearing his mouth with some water, "I have a little sister, and two older brothers plus oldest is a sister."

"Wow, not the middle child?" Owen asked, "You act like a middle child, if you don't mind my saying."

"Ah, technically I am in the middle" Ianto smiled, "The older brothers are twins, and there was one younger who died, a twin to the baby sister. There were six births of which five live."

"Aha!" Owen pointed with glee, "So you were born …."

"The twins were two when I was born and my little siblings were sickly babies born barely a year later, the male to sucumb to the birth defects." Ianto smiled, "Yes Owen. I did melt into the background and get forgotten a lot. Clever, yes but ...not interesting enough or cute enough to make up for my quiet nature. My mother wanted a girl, I was a disappointment from birth with my silent stare and rare smile so she tried again. Little Emma is the love of her life, my father's favourite too. Oldest sister was first to marry and move on, the twins are loud, boisterous and right bastards that dominate every situation. Then came me, followed by her. They hate me because they cannot hate the baby sister for taking mother's attention."

"So you are the one blamed for shit, taking shit and feeling like shit" Owen sighed, "No wonder you are so…introverted."

"I was sexually abused as a cub" Ianto said as he felt a spike of anger, "I was never good enough and then I was soiled by a family member. My father chose to exile me to a boarding school instead of having to face what his best friend did. My entire life I has not been good enough or worth more than being used like a fucking piece of shit."

Owen swallowed with surprise and Jack leaned back as he watched Ianto's anger flare.

About time.


	4. ok, smut?

My body flinches, and I jump when a warm hand cups my knee.

Opening my eyes, I come face to face with Jack, who is grinning. He sets a cup of hot tea down on the coffee table and slides on the couch next to me. Picking up the mug, I take in a deep breath and smile. Earl Grey tea with cream, no sugar. Honey.

When I sit the tea down, Jack pulls me into his arms. Tilting my head back, he lightly brushes his mouth over my lips. I breathe in his scent, and my body relaxes.

His tongue explores the inner recesses of my mouth. My body breaks out in goose bumps as he gently caresses the bare flesh of my back.

Jack's kiss deepens, and I softly moan. The couch cushion behind me shifts.

Warm lips leave a hot blaze of quivering flesh from the crook of my neck to my shoulder. I jump when I feel the zipper of my trousers lowered and my body stiffens.

"Relax, sweetling," Jack says. "Let me help you forget your troubles."

The pounding of my heart is roaring in my chest, and I cry out when I feel Jack's lips on the quivering skin of my neck. I open my mouth to protest, but Jack claims my lips again.

I inhale sharply as Jack eases my shirt over my shoulders. His mouth covers my left nipple. My nipple hardens, and he takes the erect flesh between his teeth. His tongue flicks over the sensitive flesh, and I moan.

Jack shifts his body, pulling me onto his lean, muscular frame as he lies back on the couch. My body shoots forward, and I raise my hands, fanning them out over Jack's bare chest as he eases me back down onto the warmth of his body.

Strong hands encase my wrists, pulling my hands overhead.

"Do not move your hands, Ianto," Jack says, barely above a whisper. He releases me and slides his hands down my arms. I cry out when he cups my right pec, taking the erect nipple between his thumb and index finger while he continues his sweet assault of my left nipple with his mouth.

I gasp when Jack takes hold of my legs, positioning them on top of the couch. Instinctively, I pull my knees up. Gently, he pries them apart as he eases his body between my legs. I cry out when his lips make contact with the smi-erect dick. The warmth of Jack's firm tongue slides up my dick. I take a deep breath, and my body stiffens.

"Relax and do not hold your breath, Ianto," Jack whispers, nibbling on my dick and balls. "Let me give you pleasure."

I moan. "Oh. My. Gods," I say in an airy voice as my body quivers.

"That's it. Let me hear how much you enjoy what I'm doing to your body," Jack says, continuing to kiss the side of my dick.

"I do not want you to tense up, _sweetling_ ," Jack says with a wolfish grin. "But I am going to search for your prostate. When I find the right area, it will be more intense than stimulating your dick."

Jack holds my body against the sofa frame as he sits up between my legs. "Now, relax your bent legs and let them fall open."

Jack turns his left hand palm side up and plunges two fingers high into my slicked arse. My body stiffens and I squirm, and Jack holds my body in place. I take a deep breath as I adjust to the sensation. Jack begins to move his fingers in a come-hither motion inside my body. His blue eyes peer down at me, watching my reaction.

Moving his fingers a fraction of a hair at a time, Jack explores the inner walls of my arse. My body shudders, and then I gasp and moan as his fingers spark a plethora of budding pleasure in the pit of my belly. When my hips jet upward, Jack eases my body back down as he continues the sweet stimulation of his skilful mission.

I moan out loud and rock my hips. "Wait…stop," I pant, reaching to push Jack away from my body. "You have to stop…I need to—"

"Relax. Trust me, you do need to relax your muscles and keep your hands over your head."

Jack reclaims my hands, pulling them back over my head, gently holding them in place.

"You asked me to stop. Is that what you what?" Jack asks. "Do you want me to stop?"

I take a deep breath and then shake my head no.


	5. loving

"Then, relax, let me give you pleasure, Ianto," Jack says. My eyes close and I arch my back when he slides his fingers back into the warmth of my trembling flesh.

My thighs shake and my toes curl inward as the tension increases and builds. The continuous movement of Jack's fingers inside my body is joined by his thumb that applies steady pressure as it stimulates the soft skin behind my ball sack.

"Oh. My. God! Oh, please, Jack."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to…Oh God, please, Jack."

"I will not let you come until you tell me what you want."

My reply is a soft moan as I forget how to speak in English, my Welsh filling the room with desperation.

"Then come for me, _sweetling_ ," he commands, increasing his hand movement.

"Oh, please…Oh, Cariad. Oh. My. God! Mmm…That feels so…hmmm…delicious," I cry out as my body is wracked by spasms, contracting around his fingers.

My body quakes in the thralls of an orgasm as waving threads of pleasure ignite and wash over my body. Jack continues to provide steady stimulation as my body quivers and shoots upward. Jack slides his hands on top of my abdomen, lowering my trembling frame back down as I ride a tidal wave of pleasure. When my body stills, Jack removes his fingers.

"Open your eyes, _sweetling_ ," Jack commands softly. My eyes flutter open, and I peer into his face.

Jack chuckles and he repositions my body under his, stroking my bare chest covered with my own cum, which responds to his tender touch. I wiggle my body, finding a more comfortable position, and stiffen when I feel movement.

"Ignore my cock," Jack whispers in my ear. "It has a mind of its own."

Jack leans over my body, taking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue toys with the bud, teasing my nipple until it stands erect. I moan and then lace my fingers through his hair. Jack takes hold of my hands, easing them out of his hair and pulls them back overhead.

"Ianto," Jack says, gazing down at me with hooded eyes. "Will you allow me to make love to you?"

"I …oh please Cariad," I stammer, gazing up at Jack with eyes as wide as. "I've never—"

"I want you, Ianto," Jack says, pressing his hard lean frame into my body. "And so do you."

I swallow hard and look up into his clear blue pools. "What will you do? I mean, Owen is just in the other room?"

"I will give you pleasure," Jack says, claiming my lips. "What do you say?"

His eyes peer down at me, searching my face for a response. I nod my head, and Jack's lips curl up into a smile that brightens his eyes. He rises from the couch, scooping me up in his arms.

"There will be no bondage or discipline. Please trust me, Ianto. I will not hurt you," Jack says.

"Keep in mind that you can tell me to stop at any time, and I will," Jack says, claiming my lips in a forceful but tender kiss. His mouth moves with urgency and purpose as his tongue parts my lips.

I'm drawn into Jack's arms as he rolls onto his back. Gently, he pulls me on top of his body and I straddle his frame. Taking hold of my hips, Jack repositions my body. He slides his hands over my lower abdomen. He appraises me keenly as his hands explore the front of my body. I arch my back as he caresses my nipples and chest. I gasp and freeze in place when I feel movement underneath me.

"Ignore my erection," Jack says, taking my right breast into his mouth.

My body quivers and I lace my fingers through his hair. "Hmm…that's nice."

I jump and giggle as his fingertips brush over the right side of my ribs. Gently, Jack takes hold of my hips, pressing me back down onto his lap, pulling me against his chest. Jack slides his fingers around my body, under my ribs. He glides down to the skin above my left hip.

When Jack slides a hand down to the hollow of my right hip, I jump and giggle. Jack takes hold of my body, stilling my movements. I look up and lock eyes with Jack, who shakes his head and chuckles.

"S _weetling,_ you are only ticklish on the right side of your body, no? Let me see where else you are ticklish. Lift your hips."

Jack guides my hips several inches off his lap and slides his hands up the back of my legs. My body stiffens and my lips curl upward as Jack runs his fingers over the back of my right knee. When he reaches the section under my right butt cheek just above my hamstring, I jump and giggle, which makes us both laugh.

I'm drawn into Jack's arms as his hands slide up over my bottom to my waist as he continues to explore. Halfway up my back, my body quivers and goose bumps erupt across my skin. My nipples harden and stand erect. Jack peers into my eyes and grins.

The warmth of Jack's lips on my neck makes me shiver. I arch my back, pressing my body closer to Jack's mouth as he takes my nipple into his mouth. When Jack slides his hand back up to the middle of kissing my neck, I moan as my body quakes under his skilful hands.

Sliding a hand down my abdomen, Jack gently inserts a finger inside my quivering flesh. I inhale a sharp breath and close my eyes as he inserts a second finger. Gently, he pumps his fingers, sliding them in and out. A moan escapes my lips, and my hips begin to move as I grind my body over his hand. Each time I lightly brush over his firm erection, my body quivers. Jack removes his fingers and wraps an arm around my waist, stilling my movement. I open my eyes and stare into his hooded eyes.

"May I make love to you, _sweetling?_ "

My lips curl upward, and I smile, "Yes. I would like that very much."

Jack breathes a sigh of relief, and he eases me off his body, springing to his feet. I watch as Jack strip off his clothing. My eyes widen as I stare at the engorged erect shaft.

"Ianto, your mind is working overtime again," Jack says, chuckling softly. "Relax. Now, come here. I want to make love to you."

My body shivers as Jack draws me into his arms. He lowers his head, claiming my lips with his mouth. The kiss is slow and controlled.

Gently, he teases and prods my lips until they open. His tongue slides past my lips, exploring the inner recesses of my mouth. I moan as his tongue circles and darts around mine. He pulls away, and I take a deep breath as he leaves a trail of hot quivering flesh over my jaw and down my neck. Rising to his knees, he lifts my hips, placing a pillow under them.

My heartbeat increases pounding in my chest. Jack pries my knees apart. Then, gently, he slides his body between my legs.

"Relax and breathe," he commands, softly as he kisses my thigh before moving up my body inch by inch.

Jack kisses me. I part my lips and playfully bite down on his full bottom lip. He pulls back with a grin and then claims my lips once again.

Carefully, Jack kisses his way up my body, avoiding the ticklish spot over my right hip. He moves on to kiss and explore other areas of my quivering body. I moan when he nips at the skin around my navel.

The deep timbre of Jack's voice makes my heart race and rekindles the spasms deep inside of my body. I moan into Jack's mouth and arch my back as Jack's mouth suckles my left nipple, which ignites a budding tension growing in the pit of my belly. Jack withdraws, breaking our kiss. I gasp when I feel Jack's frame gently brush across my body as he shifts his weight.

Jack rocks his hips forward. The head of his penis slides up along the length of mine, which sends a riveting charge of energy rocketing throughout my body.

I loop my arms around his neck, drawing him closer to my body as our lips meet.

When his frame brushes against my body again, I grind my hips into his, which makes him groan.

"Look at me," he commands, barely above a whisper, in my ear.

My eyes open and I come face to face with his desire-filled gaze. I gasp and inhale sharply when I feel the head of Jack's erect penis slowly slide into my quivering flesh. He gingerly withdraws and then starts the process again, but slides deeper each time he re-enters.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a deep, throaty tone of voice. "You are very tight."

"Mmm…yes," I say in an airy voice. "That is nice."

"Raise your hips when I thrust forward."

When he rotates his hips while thrusting, I arch my back and moan. I raise my pelvis to meet him as the tempo picks up. Then he slows the pace, withdrawing completely, appraising me with his eyes.

"Please, Jack, I want to feel you," I pant, wrapping my legs around his body.

"Tell me what you want," he commands.

"Oh, please…I want to feel you…all of you, Jack."

"Then you shall have me," he groans, thrusting forward to the hilt.

I arch my back and moan as I feel the full length and width of him fill me.

Tightening my hold on his shoulders, I lift my hips to meet his body as his thrusts increase in momentum. He swivels his hips at a slightly different angle each time he thrusts forward, plunging his engorged shaft into my quivering flesh. I cry out and my body shudders when the head of his erect penis applies pressure and friction over my prostate. He tightens his arms around my body as he continues to thrust at the same angle, rubbing and stimulating the gland with each thrust. My body begins to quake as I moan over and over again.

My body trembles on the threshold of another orgasm. "Oh, please…Oh, my God…I want to come, Jack."

"Come for me then, _sweetling_ ," he says in a low, throaty grumble.

My body shudders and he cradles me in his arms. I cry out as electric shards of pleasure wash over my body. He stills his movement, and I cling to him, breathing in his scent.

"Are you all right, _Sweetling_?" he asks, kissing my forehead.

I open my eyes and smile. "I am more than okay, Jack," I say, kissing his cheek. "That was immensely pleasurable on many levels…hmm…and just so you know. I'd do that again with you anywhere."

Jack's deep rumble of laughter was soothing.


	6. soothe

6

"Would you, now?" he says, elevating an eyebrow. "I was hoping you would say that because I have many things I want to do to your tantalizing body and experience with you…and I am looking forward to every single touch and sensation."

Jack withdraws his erect shaft from my body and rolls over onto his back, pulling me on top of him. He places a chaste kiss on my cheek and lifts my hips over his shaft and lowers my body. My frame jerks, and I tense. I furrow my brows as I push on his chest, wide-eyed.

"What is wrong, Ianto?" he asks, appraising me with his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

My face flushes a crimson shade of red. "No, you didn't hurt me," I say, looking away from his probing gaze.

"Then what is wrong?" he asks, cupping my face to gaze into my eyes. I close my eyes and smile. "Nothing is wrong. Let's just say things are still really sensitive and throbbing up there."

He cocks his head to the side, looking at me.

"Perhaps I should investigate this sensitive feeling, especially if there is throbbing," he says, lying back down on the bed and pulling me down to his chest.

"What are you doing?" I ask, pressing my hands against his chest and rising up onto my knees.

"Relax your legs," he commands.

I purse my lips into a thin white line and shake my head. He chuckles, and then wraps his arms around my body, pulling me down onto his lean frame. I gasp when I feel Jack slide his hands down my back and over my buttocks. My body tenses, and Jack tightens his hold.

"Relax your body, Ianto," commands Jack, which makes my insides flutter.

Taking in a deep breath, I force my body to relax. I cry out when Jack slips a finger into the tight opening of my anus.

"What are you doing?" I ask with a tremor in my voice.

"Shh… _sweetling_ ," Jack says, looking into my wide eyes. "Relax and breathe."

My body trembles when I feel something cool being applied to the small, tight opening. I tighten my kegel muscles, and Jack's lips curl up into a grin.

My face flushes.

"Damn, Ianto…you are very tight," Jack whispers in my ear as he slides a little further inside my body. "Relax and let your body accept me."

"Wait," I say, trembling. "Oh God, this is not going to work. I'm swollen now"

"Relax, Ianto," Jack commands, pushing further into my body. "Trust me, this will work."

I cry out when Jack thrusts forward, filling my body with the length of his shaft.

He kisses the back of my neck and stills his movement. My body finally relaxes, and I exhale the ragged breath I was holding. I gasp as I feel Jack begin to move his body.

This angle is foreign, this weird sensation of laying on top of him with nothing to hold onto is unnerving.

Jack lets go of me and cups my chin, kissing my lips as he continues to thrust into my body. The momentum generates a deep-seated pulsing sensation to build in the pit of my belly. The shaft of Jack's penis rubs against my cluster, and an audible moan escapes my lips.

"Oh my God," I cry out and my body quivers as I ride a crest of pleasure. Each thrust causes a plethora of pleasure to spark and ignite across my body.

"Oh my God, this is heavenly," I cry out as I feel by body quaking.

Jack claims my lips, kissing me. "You taste very sweet."

I moan. "Oh my God, please, I want to come."

"Then you shall," Jack says, wrapping an arm around my waist. He picks up his pace, rocking our bodies back and forth.

"Oh …Oh my God, you feel good," Jack says in a low, throaty grumble. He wraps his arms around my frame as he thrusts upward into my body.

My body trembles. "Oh Cariad, Jack…Jack," I cry out as I'm caught in the thralls of an orgasm. "Oh my God, that feels good."

He continues to thrust at a steady pace as our bodies rock back and forth. I feel Jack's body tense, and his shaft pulsates as he's caught in a sweet release.

We lie in each other's arms for a while, unable to move.

Jack is the first to move. Gently, he withdraws his shaft from my body. He leaves a trail of quivering flesh from the back of my neck to the small of my back. Then Jack tenderly eases me off his body as I moan a sleepy protest. He lies me down on the middle of the bed.

"Close your eyes," Jack says, kissing the tip of my nose before covering my lips with his mouth. "You need your rest."

The bed shifts as he covers my body with the sheet and comforter before laying back down.

Jack's lips nip at my jaw line, burning a path to my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks, stroking my face tenderly.

"Yes," I reply with a smile.

"Thank you, Ianto," Jack says, nibbling on my upper lip. He draws me into his frame, cradling me to his chest, and I drift off to sleep.

I am not afraid now.

He will not leave me.

They can't hurt me.


	7. challenges

The apartment was still trashed and Ianto stood holding himself as Jack and Owen stormed through the place, Jack's bear huffing almost blowing the paper off the walls as he scented the red headed bastard.

"Jack…please" Ianto said softly as he kicked at the bags by his feet, "This is about all I can salvage. I don't…I mean….can I go wait in the car?"

Jack swung and saw Ianto's discomfort, walking over to pull him into his arms as he hummed softly.

"It's OK Honey Bear" he soothed, "We're done."

They started for the elevator when Ianto slowed and frowned.

"What is it Honey?" Jack asked softly.

"There's a lock-up in the basement that had some stuff and I have some things in the manager's safe." Ianto explained, "I don't know about the lock-up but I am sure there was nothing in my lease about the safe so they might not have known."

They headed to the lock-up and Ianto stood staring morosely at the bare cage.

Then they headed to the manager's office where the little fat man rubbed his bald spot and stood in the doorway of his office.

"You know how long it's been?" he demanded.

"I paid my rent" Ianto replied, "I've not missed a single month."

"It's a pigsty up there" he continued, "Did you see what you family did?"

"And who let them in?" Ianto countered.

"Well, they were quite imposing" he simpered back and Ianto glared at him.

"You mean they were quite accommodating with compensation" Jack replied, "So that mess up there is your problem as Ianto is breaking his lease. Consider this his last day and you can keep what you owe him for the rest of the month."

The man's eyes bugged out as he opened his mouth, only to find a face full of Harkness snarl, "Now give him what you have in the safe before I rip your face off little worm."

The man shakily opened the safe and reached in the back, rooting around and coming up with a small box.

"What about the envelope?" Ianto asked, "The papers?"

"Ah…" the man grimaced.

"He gave them to them" Jack sighed, "But kept this back hoping you might be back for another payday."

"Oh no" Ianto sat with a morose groan, "My medical records, my military records, my medals and my fucking military ID."

"Right, then we go demand it back, you need those for any future medical needs" Jack snarled, turning to Ianto and reaching for him as he saw the distress.

"No!" Ianto rose with horror, "No, we can't go near them, I can't let her know I'm…..oh no."

Jack turned to look in the direction Ianto was looking and saw the landlord twisting with discomfort.

"You already told her" Ianto sighed, "She promised you a reward if you told her when I returned, right?"

"Then we meet her and confront her!" Owen huffed.

"Then I hide in the car right now with the doors locked and hope we get out in one piece" Ianto amended as he headed for the doors and then he slowed as a large SUV slid into view, followed by another. "JACK!"

Jack ran to his beloved cubbie as he clung to him with wide eyes, the first SUV spewing suits and dark glasses as the second SUV was opened to reveal a thin woman in a pant suit and heels who locked onto Ianto in an instant, her pepper-salt hair showing her age even as her face seemed youthful still.

"Mama" Ianto whispered, "Oh by the goddess don't let me go Cariad."

Jack held him tighter and straightened to glare at her as she approached and her step faulted showing she was unaccustomed to being challenged so openly.

"Ifan" she said as she drew near, "Where have you been?"

"With me" Jack replied in a deep growl that was full bear, making some of the security crouch with alarm, Jack's own security mirroring them and they silently showed their teeth to announce their Teddykin DNA.

"You father and I have been looking everywhere for you" she said pleasantly, canting her head as she smiled softly and pretended not to see how outnumbered she was, "Do come home and let your father see you."

"We don't have time" Jack answered again, this time stepping in front of Ianto in a show of dominance and he was pleased to see her face drop for a second as she recognised an Alpha, "Give him his envelope of papers you took and we will leave. I will not lose my temper."

"Just who do you think you are to address my mother like that" a man that looked strikingly like Ianto demanded, stepping closer to her, "Show some respect."

"I am Jack Harkness" Jack said enjoying the paling of the woman's face at the famous name, "I can buy and sell your family without having to break into a second account and believe me junior, I have several offshore accounts full of play money."

She looked at Ianto and then at Jack as the cogs whirred and Jack leered, "Yeah. He's mine now and you don't get a say. We have bonded."

"Bonded" she whispered as she looked at her son again, "Ifan, you…you bonded to a male?"

"It was not my choice" Ianto finally spoke, "I had no say in the matter but I do agree with it now."

"What, he just….took you?"

"No mama. It was not me." Ianto rose to his full height and threw his shoulders back letting her see him clearly.

"My bear chose."


	8. face to face

The paperwork was at the house….naturally.

Jack sat with Ianto sandwiched between him and Owen as their limo followed the SUVs and the security detail followed so close a sudden stop might have been disastrous.

Although Jack was steeling himself for an argument, the security were accepted into the house with them and Jack found himself seated on a plush sofa with Ianto plastered to his side like a large, frantic tic as Owen paced and touched everything, revelling in the finger marks he was leaving.

"They are just outside the door" Ianto whispered and Jack went to answer then realised Ianto was reassuring himself that their security hadn't left them. He was terrified.

"Right" she entered the room and headed for the decanters, "Drink?"

"No thank you" Jack replied, "Just Ianto's things."

"What makes you think he deserves anything from us?" the man who spoke was tall and thin, like Ianto but his face was rounder showing age with creases at his mouth and corner of the eye.

"Ianto deserves what was taken from him" Jack rose to challenge the man, "The papers from the safe were his and your people took them. Give him what he needs for his future health and we will leave"

"What papers!" the man spat, "We have nothing of his but childhood trinkets!"

Ianto watched Jack was he seemed to grow larger, his teeth bared as he snarled at his father and suddenly he felt his own bear stir within, rising from the sofa to stand next to his mate, "Mama took my medical records, my military papers and medals. They are mine and I want them back!"

"So, the little boy has a voice now" the mocking voice from the doorway had Jack turning and he saw the man who had accompanied their mother earlier, but in a different suit then he remembered that there were twins.

"My mate is no boy!" Jack spat, "He is a man, a handsome, virile and loving Ted and you will pull your fucking head in or you and your brother will not be identical much longer!"

"Cariad" Ianto placed a hand on his arm more in pleasure than restraint, "Dickie is a fucker."

"With a name like that, no wonder" Owen said from a corner where he was playing with a paperweight, "His brother seemed better looking, or is that just me?"

Ianto snorted.

"You have the next five minutes to produce Ianto's envelope of papers and then I start hunting" Jack smiled sweetly, "If you don't think I can find his scent a hundred yards away or through the metal door of a safe, think again. I know they are in the next room and if you have anything breakable please move it before my rampage."

"Richard, get the envelope" the father snarled, "I take it you and Mathew know all about it?"

Dickie huffed and pushed off from the doorframe, walking away as he called out to his twin. They returned with a manila envelope and they offered it to Ianto but when he reached for it Dickie pulled it back with a sneer.

Jack seized the arm and dragged the hapless twin into his face, "As you have Ianto's eyes I will spare them, tease my mate again and I will take another item of anatomy to match my displeasure right now and believe me kiddo, if you think you know Teddykin bears think again. I can go full. You wanna see a full Ted?"

The room grew silent as Jack let them digest, the story about the car being destroyed by his grief no doubt in everyone's minds, "Right. Be a good little cub and give my Honey Bear his envelope then, there's a good arsehole."

Dickie handed it over and Ianto looked inside, growling as he noted the missing items, "Where are my medals?"

"What medals" Dickie smiled and then squeaked as Jack took a deep breath.

"There were three medals and a bar of ribbons in here from my service!" Ianto said as he shook the envelope, "My dog tags are gone too. I want them back."

"Or what" Mathew said with his arms folded, "Your boyfriend there huffs and puffs?"

"Or I will stop the merger of Binesium and Jones, turn it into a hostile takeover and then fire everyone telling them it is because of the Jones family." Jack said softly, "After all, Bnesium is one of my many holding companies and I am the director. I can do as I please and I can choose to take your company out from under you and shut it down."

How embarrassing for you, your son's own mate slapping you in the face with his big expensive cock!" Owen giggled as he placed the paperweight down and looked at the photograph with distain, "You know…Jack is a nasty bastard at times, the Harkness name should speak for itself."

"Harkness, good god, are you Jackson Harkness the multibillionbear?" Ianto's father finally caught up and he stepped back as he spun to face his boys, "Get those bloody medals, I want to see them!"

"Why!" Jack demanded.

"Because I never knew he had any" Sean Jones replied with honest confusion.


	9. ownership

They sat in silence while Sean looked over his son's records, both military and medical with open confusion, looking over at his wife occasionally to show his growing anger to match her growing alarm.

"These injuries…" he stood and flapped the papers at Ianto as Jack bristled, "These were serious. You almost lost your leg."

"I know" Ianto said belligerently, Jack giving him strength, "Mother knew as she was listed as next of kin. She told them to simply remove it or let me go."

"What?"

"It's in there" Jack said softly, "Also the injuries received during his last stay here at home, you will find them in the yellow folder."

Ianto balked and reached for it but Jack pulled him back, "No. Let him see what your mother did. I bet he didn't even know she had given you to one of his henchmen. Or are they her henchmen?"

Sean was reading the medical report and Ianto knew that even a simple man would recognise the signs of rape and his father was far from simple.

"Who did this?" Sean finally asked, "Who…sullied you."

"Adam" Owen said as he knew neither bear wanted to say the name out loud. "He tried to kill Ianto when he came after him again at Jack's, shot me and Jack! "

Sean looked up with alarm, staring at his son as Ianto curled into Jack's lap, showing his growing distress at having to talk about it. Jack knew as well so he gathered Ianto into his arms and crooned softly.

"My god, you are bonded aren't you" Sean sighed, "Of all my children I never thought Ianto would throw to my grandfather's bloodline."

"Had we never met it may not have happened" Jack shrugged, "Battle did not bring it on, extreme torture did not bring it on neither did the drugs from the…red headed bastard. It took another bear to call it out of him, a strong one."

"We are bonded" Ianto said softly, not looking into the room as he stroked Jack's neck gently, "He is my Ted. Jack loves me, needs me and will never leave me nor I him. He sees me. I see him. I love him."

"I am Ianto's Alpha, he is my Omega. Our bears call to one another even if we are in the same room" Jack shrugged as he rubbed Ianto's back, "He will never want for anything ever again and I will never allow him harm. I will die before I raise a hand to him and I will kill anyone who tries to take him from me. We do not need anything from you except what was taken. With his pride returned, we will leave and you will never see him again. I refuse to have him in a place of discomfort. If your men continue to harass him I will simply have them….removed."

"Kitty?" Sean growled, "What the hell have you been doing?"

"You wanted him home I was efforting that!" she bristled an Jack saw who was the Alpha as she simpered and shrank, Sean's sneer growing as he looked back at the medals laid in the envelope.

"I am proud of you for showing the necessary balls" Sean said to his son, "You made our name mean something and reports will carry your name. You acted bravely, especially now I know you are an Omega."

"I am Jack's" Ianto said quietly.

"Anything else you need pumpkin?" Jack asked and Ianto shook his head morosely, he hadn't wanted to be here in the first place.

They rose to leave and Sean stepped towards his son only to find a wall of Harkness.

Ianto slid around Jack and made for Owen who had the door open and their security entering. They immediately closed ranks around Ianto, knowing their job was to protect him at all costs or face the wrath of their employer.

"Here is my card" Jack flicked his business card on the table, "Unless someone dies, don't bother annoying me. I have all I want from you and he's not coming back."

Ianto knew he should have been insulted by the way he was being spoken of like a pet or piece of property but he felt his bear hum inside his head, pleased to see his Papa Bear show his fangs.

After all…

Jack did own him heart and soul.


	10. dreaming of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the heads up DonIantoRules, I didn't realise it had not loaded xx

"Ianto"

I woke up to hands on my body.

It was pitch black in the room, my mind sleepily questioning which room I was in, the one in London? New York, some other room entirely . . . The question vanished into the darkness, the answer too insignificant and uninteresting to strain after, rough palms coasting over my nipples and my balls were gathered up and squeezed.

Still half-asleep, I moaned and turned my head to him.

Jack's lips found mine. One frantic kiss after another he pressed to me, the blanket shifting in mysterious ways as I drifted on his lips, the pleasurable pinch of my nipples.

Heat flushed through my body as he rolled atop me.

We were both naked. My arms came around him and a stab radiated through me far below as his knee moved mine apart. His mouth touched down on my neck, kissing and licking while he stroked my dick. Desire moved like honey in my veins, dampening me, making me whimper as that teasing mouth alighted here and there to ignite flames.

Fingers brushed through my secret hair, cupped my balls to move them aside, slid in and out just enough to make me yearn for more, and abandoned me to my empty thrusts of dissatisfaction.

Then those fingers roved elsewhere, clutching my hip, returning to my dick, my nipple trapped in his lips and a demanding, masculine groan puffing along my skin.

I was going to give him this, that groan said, I was going to give him everything, let him do whatever he wanted and what he wanted was what I wanted . . . Time slipped away from me as he plundered my body with kisses and caresses, his head moving lower until he was between my thighs with his tongue dancing . . . My fingers were in his hair, pulling him to me as my cries grew loud and piercing.

He grunted and licked, sucked and withdrew, and I came with my legs straight out and shaking, my nipples so taut that they stung.

He was kissing his path back up my body, his breaths even more frantic now. His cock was stiff against my thigh, and then it was brushing my hole.

He slid into my lubed hungry hole and I gasped at the difference, the smoothness and slipperiness intensified, our bodies fully open to one another and the godswhispered into the night.

Nothing between us.

There was nothing between us, his arms under my shoulders as he cradled me to him, his cock bare within me, his chest warm on mine.

We rocked together on the bed . . . He lifted and gave me his strength, hips battering sensually into my loins, sweat making him slick, churning and groaning and bending to kiss me like I was the only water in a desert, his sexiness and sweetness.

I came again. Perhaps it was from the sleep-dazed part of my mind that I was still in, enabling me to climax from so little. I dug my nails into his back as it shook me like a sail, reaching every part of me in dazzling waves that glittered like diamonds at the crest.

I came as hard from his cock as I'd come from his tongue, maybe harder, my body drinking him down greedily just as he was drinking down mine.

He rode me like never before, his cock sliding home over and over, stretching me to the brim, filling me too tightly to leave any room for the ache.

Intoxicated, I kissed his cheek, his heaving shoulder, whispered _Jack_ in his ear. He moaned in response, feverish with lust, his muscles like steel and the headboard hitting the wall with his forceful pumping.

He didn't come. I was spinning on his thrusts, lost in pleasure, climaxing a third time not in a single, shattering crescendo but caught in a dozen smaller ones that never gave off. There wasn't a moment that one or the other of us was not crying out, the tension building and building within him until I thought it would wring him out, leave him stiff and raging and unfinished until I rolled over and offered myself, let him come to the end.

He didn't ask. He wasn't going to ask me to get to my knees this time. This was how he was going to have me, and by the Gods, this was how it stayed. All I did was cum beneath him, my hands shaking on the back of his neck, his plunging buttocks, my mind in blissful surrender.

My arse tightened, another small wave of orgasm rippling through me, and I squeezed further around his cock in a rapid rhythm as my cum spilled once more with both of our bellies slick now.

An internal wall within him gave way to the inevitable. His next thrusts were deeper, frenzied, like he was compelled to get as much of himself within me as possible. And he did, sinking in to his root, triggering another rolling climax in me.

"I love you," he whispered in a choked voice as I shook and moaned.

Then he plunged in with a roar. His cock swelled harder and I felt his release, so oversensitive from our lovemaking that I sensed each hot spurt of his seed deep inside.

Then he collapsed bonelessly atop me. I kissed his temple as he dragged air into his lungs.

"I love you too Cariad" I just held him. My mind began to drift away, the sweat drying on my forehead while he rested his head upon my chest.

His breathing softened and steadied into sleep. The heat of intercourse was still trapped between our bodies, and the cold pressed in at our sides. One balanced the other, oddly, so I didn't squirm around to stretch for the kicked-off blanket.

He must have been dreaming something sexy before he woke me up.

And for all the times he had sated me, each time I thought it couldn't get better than this, he found a way to make it so.

As he slept he sighed and said my name.

"Ianto my honey bear"

I now knew what he had been dreaming as he lazily thrust against me…still inside me semi-erect and I felt a surge of pleasure as I realised a dream of fucking me had encouraged some witching hour hunger.

I was his and he was mine.

Two bears curled in their nest.

The outside world bled away into the night.


	11. lapping it up

Ianto woke to the sound of lapping water and he grinned as he stretched and walked out onto the deck of the yacht Jack had purchased. He had said it was just for during their stay as he didn't want Ianto anywhere near that apartment building but did want him to spend time in his home town, meeting up with any old friends or family he did still want contact with.

The yacht could moor out in the open water making Ianto feel as safe as he had when in the air and he was touched that Jack had recognised this.

The fact that the yacht was called 'Golden Honey' had been the real deal clincher for Jack who had hooted with glee as he pointed it out to Ianto as they had eaten at the pier restaurant. Purchased within half an hour of a phone call and keys handed over before the evening chill to the air.

Jack always got what he wanted.

So here he was standing on a luxury yacht that you could comfortably host a dinner party on watching his beloved dive overboard from the cabin roof, his red Speedos decadently tight as were his own trunks now.

Ianto leaned over the edge of the railing to watch Jack surface, laughing as he splashed with one of the guards…Rhys. Another Teddykin who was kind-hearted and like a brother to him. Nothing to be jealous about, nothing to worry about. Two teds being cubs on a sunny day.

Then Jack glanced up and saw his boy watching, his face changing to total excitement as he swam to the ladder and tried to coax Ianto into the water but Ianto feigned fear and danced away knowing his love would not resist the challenge and he wasn't wrong, glancing back to see Jack climbing up the ladder and onto the deck, his mouth wide open as he panted and then he had him, plastering Ianto to the side of the cabin and Ianto squealed at the cold wet skin sliding against him, Jack laughing again as he shook himself and water cascaded from his hair spraying Ianto.

Now Ianto was laughing as he showed his playful side, grabbing and wrestling turning to kisses and soft purrs of delight, rubbing and panting….damn it.

The helicopter swung low and Ianto glanced up, seeing the telescopic lens of the paparazzi and he pushed Jack back even as Jack seized Ianto's wrist to stall his retreat, siding out of his grip to head inside. Jack paused and glared up at the interloper, his teeth bared with fury before following his love into the safety of the cabin space below.

The photos on the next day's magazines was a fierce Ted snarling as he clutched the wrist of his cub, possessive and threatening.

"Babe?" Jack said softly as he caught the wrist again , pulling him in for a kiss and Ianto relented, humming as he leaned into the now dry body that gave such pleasure.

"Why can't they leave us alone" Ianto huffed softly.

"Because you are so pretty on my arm that they might explode from the cum shots they are getting of us" Jack crowed, watching the blush appear.

"I'm hungry anyway" Ianto said sullenly and Jack perked up at the suggestion. Watching Ianto eat had become an obsession and Jack settled to watch each bite of cereal like it was a porn show.

"Morning ya happy bastards" Owen said conversationally as he entered, his shirt unbuttoned as he scratched his belly and flopped into a chair, "Watcha doing? Awww…you watching him eat again?"

"He has eaten twelve mouthfuls, two more than yesterday" Jack told him as Ianto tipped the rest of the cereal into the disposal unit and washed his plate, "Each day he eats a wee bit more. Does he look …fuller to you? I think he is gaining weight, he's all lovely and warm, soft and cuddly. I love my Honey Bear but I worry that he is too thin. A little weight to cover his bones would please me more."

Ianto was listening as he pushed the dishwasher drawer closed and he considered Jack's motivation and saw that it was not just a sexual or ownership thing, Jack did genuinely have his health in mind, worrying if he was eating enough and he found it …flattering.

Ianto hooked an energy bar from the cupboard and returned to curl against his personal furnace commonly known as Jack, opening the wrapper and taking a bite as Jack's eyes widened with glee, this a new element to the breakfast regime.

Ianto decided it wouldn't hurt to try a bit harder, if it pleased Jack then his own discomfort was secondary…right? And Jack was right, he was putting on condition, feeling better for it and the way Jack liked laying there stroking his body gently told him he was attracted to him, even with his body softening. Ianto knew Jack would never deny him anything he wanted, who was he to deny Jack such a simple thing as a few extra bites of food than normal at the table?

Ianto hadn't realised he had finished the bar until the cup of tea was placed down and the empty wrapper removed from his fingers.

"Oh. Thank you Owen" he smiled at him and Owen shrugged as he pretended not to care that he had served Ianto for the first time.

"Was getting meself one anyway" Owen muttered as he settled back in his chair and Jack smiled lovingly at him as he thanked him for tending to his honey.

It meant a lot to Jack to see Owen show affection to Ianto, after all they were kin now.


	12. G-Tad's Bar

Jack held the door for Ianto, Rhys already inside with another guard sitting calmly at a table and Jack let Ianto take the lead, moving to a table near the back with framed photos on the wall in a mosaic pattern.

"There's me as a cubbie!" Ianto pointed and Jack was excitedly kneeling on the seat to look as Ianto named family members, pointing out himself in some. "See that one? That's me granddad with old man Harvers, he ran this town once upon a time."

"Harvers" Jack repeated, "I remember him. He had this funny laugh, like this."

Jack hunched his shoulders and made a weird snorting noise that had Ianto blinking as he tried not to laugh.

"Good gods, that sounded just like Old Man Harvers" a voice said and Ianto's smile faded as his grandfather stood behind him looking at the handsome man kneeling on the seat.

"Yeah, and he did this weird winking thing like this" Jack proceeded to pull a weird face, "He had this thing for Bogart and thought he looked like him. Silly old bugger, was a hell of a laugh if you got some whiskey in him though. Dirty limericks til Christmas!"

"You sound as though you knew him" the old man was now placed a soft hand in the shoulder of the one in the well cut suit, "He would have liked this fabric. Old Ted loved purple."

"See?" Jack pointed, "Told you that was a good colour. I seem to remember him having one with a purple tint to it, really dark though. Sort of grape."

"Gods yes" the old man pulled over a seat, "We used to call him the Purple People Eater when he wore it. He was so terrifying in full roar."

"He was a great man" Jack agreed, his own teeth flashing to show his Teddykin.

"Kin" the old man muttered, "Well, well, well. A dying breed, us."

Jack had noticed Ianto's discomfort and guessed who the old man was so he decided to push it, "Yes but you are Teddykin, you must have cubs, grandcubs?"

"No" he sighed sadly, "None of them threw my way. Would have been lovely to know the blood endured but…I sometimes wonder if we really are a dying breed."

"Well, the one sitting next to you is yours, right?" Jack pointed and the old man swung to stare at Ianto with shock.

"Hello G-Tad" Ianto said softly, meekly picking at the corner of the tablecloth.

"Ianto?"he said softly, "Boy? Where have you been?"

"Ianto was in the military, came away injured with honours and some medals" Jack said proudly, puffing his chest out, "He's done his duty and is now looking to settle down, aren't you Honey."

"Yes Cariad" Ianto smiled softly, the warmth suddenly filling the space as the two bears regarded each other, "Seems I am settling nicely."

Jack snorted and then watched the old man lean forward to examine Ianto's face, "No! Really? Boy, are you …are you kin?"

"Yes G-Tad" Ianto nodded, "When my bear met his I fell hard. Jack is so strong, he can still turn and I feel my own bear stirring deep down like waking from a deep slumber."

Jack was surprised to hear this and grinned at the old man, "I can go full bear. I don't know if my Honey can or not but he really makes my bear hum. I can assure you, the blood is strong."

"Well" the old man smiled happily, "He was my favourite ya know. Those brothers of his were always little fuckers and that oldest girl never warmed to me. Airs about her, that one. I was never allowed near the little one, like I might infect her with my temper or something."

"Nonsense!" Jack huffed, "It's Teddykin talk. I see no anger or nastiness in you, you are merely a bear that speaks his mind. So do I but they are too afraid to retaliate."

The old man laughed, slapping the table.

"Jack Harkness" Jack offered his hand and the old man took it. He waited a few beats and then the old man reared back, his face changing to one of compete incredulity.

"Jackson Harkness, the Billioinbear?"

"Yep" Ianto popped the P, his grin wide even as he still shyly looked at his fingers and plucked at the cloth. "He's mine."

"All the way Honey Bear" Jack crooned and the old man started to laugh.

"Christ on a cross, I bet your mother is having a fucking conniption!" he roared with glee, "Selfish bitch probably can't work out how to play this to her best advantage."

"There is no 'Best Advantage' I'm afraid" Jack snarled, "As far as I am concerned a fucking earthquake can create a huge sinkhole that swallows that entire house and all in it."

"I like you!" Ifan pointed a craggy finger, "I like you a lot young man. Welcome to the family, hope you put a fucking bomb under them."

"Oh I already have" Jack grinned and the old man saw the predator.

He felt something he hadn't felt in years as he watched his grandson reach across to snag Jack's hand and lovingly squeeze it.

Pride.

A wee Ted in the family after all.

Lovely.


	13. intruding

Early evening.

Golden Honey was anchored out in the middle of the harbour. It had just gone dark and the lights of the city were probably dappling the water outside but Ianto was full of tea and tired, just had a soft loving round of sex with Jack and was feeling absolutely wrung out.

It was not a bad feeling.

His knee was tweaking and he grunted as he moved his leg and yawned, closing his eyes and trying to find sleep again.

The water was lapping against the hull, lulling Ianto and he vaguely noted the similarities as he drifted.

Hull. Lull.

Drifting while anchored.

Ianto rolled over and sighed, listening to the fading thudding of the chopper Owen had just left on to head in to do some work. The noise had woken him and as the heat became oppressive he rose to go see where his mate was.

No, a loud thump or three overhead had woken him, was the chopper already powered up?

He found Jack sitting on the sofa reading something, his glasses perched on his nose and a pen tapping against his teeth in a way Ianto found both annoying and sweet.

He canted his head and went to speak, then heard a sound that was foreign.

He turned to listen as he heard it again. Something was dragging against the hull, scraping. Like…

Ianto took a step towards the sofa, Jack sitting with his back to him still reading and unaware that his love had come up from down below. Ianto wondered if Jack had something happening with the security detail, maybe they were making that weird noise.

Dragging something across the deck?

Ianto peered out into the darkness outside and wondered why there were no running lights. Are they not supposed to have lights on when in the traffic lane?

He opened his mouth to speak to Jack, to ask why they were in darkness when he heard another sound. On the other side of the hull…no. Outside the cabin?

Maybe a loose rope?

Ianto was about to call out to Rhys outside to ask if they could keep it down when something in the back of his mind unfurled and whispered for silence.

Something smashed through the window and he wondered if it was a bird, his mind telling him birds don't fly at night moments before he recognised the grenade, then the world turned to pure light and mind numbing noise.

The place erupted with yelling and smashing as men swarmed into the cabin and Ianto immediately dropped to his hands and knees behind the sofa, his heart pounding as he swallowed and tried to calm himself down, the PTSD making him scream internally with fear from the flash grenades they had thrown in. They were dressed in black fatigues and heavily armed but didn't fire, wanting them alive obviously. Ianto had seen the red hair of one and it immediately took him back to Adam.

Jack had reacted differently, his roars making the glass fall from the already smashed windows as he threw himself at the intruders and began to battle.

Ianto felt the plush carpet under his hands, felt the blood flowing and heard the thumping of his heart as he panted and tried to find a calm place in his mind.

More noise and then a bark of pain that was unmistakably Jack that had Ianto peeking around the sofa to see a knife flashing in close proximity to Jack, his arm blossoming with blood where contact had already been made.

Oh Gods, they were hurting him.

His Cariad.

Ianto felt something inside him click, like something breaking or slamming into place and a voice told him to take a deep breath and move.

Ianto rose to his feet, his chin tucked into his chest as he looked at the man on the other side of the sofa through his lashes, a redhead that looked unmistakeably like Adam, must be his brother Felix.

"There you are you little fucker!" Felix snarled, "Come here and let me cut your fucking throat."

Jack looked over to see Ianto and he cried out as he struggled to get to him, his fear making his face pale in the flickering light.

Ianto breathed deeply and swung his head back to the man who had taken a step closer.

"Come on, come here little one, come to Felix"

Ah.

It is Adam's family then.

Ianto felt the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and he grinned at the man like a serial killer choosing a trophy.

Felix faltered, slowed his step and blinked an Ianto seemed to ….grow.

Jack huffed as he watched, his eyes wide but not with fear…with delight as he watched his beloved Honey Bear show himself.

Ianto let his bear loose.

The world exploded once more and this time….

There would be blood.


	14. go low

Ianto's training and natural bear cunning had him striking low, catching the stunned Felix around the waist and he lifted him up even as his hand pulled the gun from his side holster and Ianto fired, calmly felling two intruders before dropping Felix onto the ground in a nasty spear.

Then Ianto roared.

Jack's bear answered as he surged forward, reaching his beloved and swinging to catch a man raising his rifle and calmly tearing his arm off, the gun firing as the muscles twitched and Ianto never flinched as bullets exploded plaster near his head, too busy reaching down for Adam's brother as he growled again, a deep rattle off warning that had Jack stumbling back to watch Ianto transform, going full ted.

Jack reciprocated and two large bears now descended on the hapless men who screamed as their death day was revealed.

Rhys staggered into the cabin, clutching his head as blood seeped from a scalp and he roared, swinging a large Bowie knife into the throat of the nearest prick, twisting it savagely as his Teddykin blood thrummed, the two bears stirring those around them with likeminded blood.

Only those too wounded or already dead did not respond, now three men with super human strength clearing the outside deck as Ianto finally started to shake, blinking as he looked at his paws with wonder, then to his love.

"It's OK" Jack growled, "Just breathe and think of something happy."

"You are my happy" Ianto replied and both bears shrunk together, the moment calming them both as Jack rumbled with delight.

They stood naked, covered in blood and shaking as Rhys turned to them again, his face now a bloody mask and he grinned, "You looked fucking magnificent. Imagine, both full teds. That was bloody brilliant, Owen will have a cow when he hears that he missed it!"

Jack started to laugh as Ianto's knees gave out and Jack's laugher died as he scooped him up and carried him down to the sleeping berth.

Soon they had police and FBI swarming the boat, Jack's growls warning enough for them to be polite and gentle as Ianto blinked owlishly at them from the bedding, blood smeared everywhere.

"He is clearly traumatised" Jack snarled, "Look what they did. Look at my vessel, I don't know if insurance will cover this fucking mess. I want the family charged as this was clearly an organised attack!"

"They are all dead" an Agent spluttered.

"Then I want assurances this is done, either that or I go after them before they come again" Jack said calmly, "As you can see Teddykin is here, I will call on all Teddykin to unite in order to protect my cub, you know I can and I will."

All eyes fell on Ianto and he squirmed as he pulled the covers up once more, hiding from them.

Then there was a commotion and Jack waved his hand so allow Ifan in , the old bear snarling and puffing as he moved through the men and headed for Ianto, his large hands like paws as he patted the covers and crooned, checking he was OK before turning to snarl at those in the room.

"I think that is a good enough indicator that we are done" Jack said and Rhys started to usher people out, the five stitches in his head stark as they had shaved his hair to see well. He had refused to leave the vessel and his boss so it had been a quick fix.

"What do you need" Rhys said softly and Ianto peeked out, surprised when he saw that Rhys was looking directly at him, "What can I do for you."

"The blood" Ianto whispered, "I want it all gone."

"Don't worry" Rhys assured him, "I have men already ripping up the carpet and a team is coming in with fresh to lay, I chose the same colour, is that alright?"

"Champagne?"

"Yeah, you like that sweetie?" Jack asked.

"I…can I …um…burgundy? To make the woodwork…ah shit. It's all shot up!" Ianto's bottom lip wobbled as he remembered the carnage and Jack sighed.

"When we go home this will be dry docked and completely refitted, OK? You can chose colours, furnishings, everything. OK?" Jack crooned.

Ianto smiled and pouted for a kiss, Jack leaning in to hum happily.

"I need cuddles now" Ianto whispered, "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I went Ted."

"I can" Jack slid into the bed and pulled Ianto closer, "I think you can do anything Honey."

"Oh Jack, they hurt you" Ianto was running his hands over him, finding the cuts still healing, "Bastards."

The deep growl was sweet and Ifan huffed as he stood and clapped his hands together.

"Right, I'm off" he said grandly, "I'm leaving a few of my men as well, a boat or two alongside so you are safe."

"Thank you G-Tad" Ianto said softly.

"No worries sweetling," the old bear said as he straightened his jacket and started to walk away. Then he called over his shoulder to Jack who nodded his agreement.

"Must protect the cub."


	15. penny dropping

The new day dawned and Ianto walked out on deck, yawning as he rubbed his eyes and called to his mate.

"Here Honey" Jack said and Ianto walked around to the chopper pad on the cabin roof where Jack and Owen were talking, Owen surging forward to embrace Ianto.

"You OK? I heard the news and thought, a few scratches and shit and then I come on to land and see the fucking mess!" Owen spluttered, "Christ on a crutch, what a shit show!"

A launch sat alongside bobbing in the water as the bloodied carpet and such lay in the back, some other broken pieces of boat in there as well showing the cabin had been partially destroyed.

"they shot up the cabin too" Ianto said and Owen took off, entering to see the new carpet still being laid and the plasterers trying to cover the worst of the damage, "Cariad said a complete overhaul in dry dock."

"Fuck" Owen said as he stared at the large claw marks along one of the walls and he turned to Jack, "Well, I think you killed that wall effectively."

Jack puffed his chest with pride, "That was Yan."

Owen blinked and turned to look again, "Bullshit. Are you telling me Ianto went full?"

"Beautiful. Just as well I call him Honey, he was the loveliest blondish gold. Not at all dark like I would have thought" Jack said happily, then turned back to the doorway , "Ifan. Come in."

"Gold?" Ifan repeated, "Did you say he was a Golden bear?"

"My Honey Bear" Jack gushed, "Look, Tosh has the CCTV up."

They turned to watch the large screen still being hung, Tosh's fingers flying as the screen flickered to life and the two bears could be seen in full battle mode, Ianto's jaws hanging open as he roared a challenge before the swipe that took part of the wall away.

"Fuck me" Owen said with wonder.

"Sorry Owen, I belong to Jack" Ianto said with wide innocent eyes, making the man laugh with mirth.

Seems he was starting to get Owen's humour after all.

Ifan turned to Ianto and pulled him close, holding him as his old hands slid up an down his sides, coming to rest at his waist, "Now you listen to me youngling, I am not happy with this at all and I have placed an order…no…no arguing…I am the grown-up here and I will protect the bloodline with everything in my arsenal, OK?"

Ianto nodded meekly as he hugged his G-Tad and whispered his affections, making the old man doubly pleased that he had acted so fast in his decision making, those responsible already knowing the hard way that Teddykin still stalked the earth.

"Now" he drew back to look into Ianto's face again, "Until things are sorted I want you safe. I know that big fella of yours is a capable mate and I am pleased that you have found a bondmate that complements our blood so well but I am now putting my foot down. Until the cub is here you are now under the protection of the Kin. Your cousins are on their way as well as …why are you looking at me like that boy?"

Ianto took a step back and blinked, then looked to Jack who rushed forward as he saw Ianto in total panic, "Sweetling, it's OK. Honey?"

"Cub" Ianto whispered, then he started to laugh, his face transforming, "That's why everything smells so bad, that's why I went full ted. Oh for the love of the Gods, now? So soon after bonding?"

"Babe?"

"Jack, I'm in cub" Ianto said with a mixture of horror and joy, watching Jack's face as he expected the same reaction but the bland blink was not what he wanted to see and Ianto's smile slipped as he looked into Jack's face, "Cariad? A baby? Yes? No?"

"What?" Jack said stupidly, his brain still trying to reboot after the shock blew it completely out of his skull.

Ianto's face fell as he interpreted Jacks' stony gaze as anger and he stepped back, his head dropping to his chest as she sighed softly, "Sorry Daddy."

"No!" Jack surged forward, puling Ianto into his arms and holding him tightly, "No. I'm not angry, please don't be sad, oh darling I'm shocked, that's all. I'm just…stumbling. Give my brain a second to get back into gear, OK?"

"My Grand-cub is giving me another generation" Ifan said proudly as Rhys swore softly to one side, his shoulders dropping as he gaped, "My bloodline runs, is renewed and it flows."

"Ifan, I appreciate your offer and although it pains me I will accept your protection" Jack finally said, knowing the pirde the old bear was feeling, "I will try not to kill any of your men but they need to know that my security are all kin and will fight until their last breath for me and if they get in the way I will mow them down."

"Well, by this time tomorrow the largest threat will be neutralized, the cleansing has already begun" Ifan said happily, "The only problem now is that arrogant son of mine and his bitch bride. But until I hold that wee fluff I will be a constant, you need to know that too. I want that cub in my world!"

"My G-Tad" Ianto said lovingly, "How could I ever deny you a hold of our spark? After all, you are my beloved GrandTad. For you, I always wished for a bear within, to give you honour, not my useless parents. I only ever wanted to be big and brave like you. You were, are and shall always be my hero bear."

Ifan preened as he remembered the poor little boy crying under the table, crawling out whenever he visited that house, the wee hands reaching up for love. How he had been overlooked was a mystery to him, of all the spawn those two had squeezed out this was the only wee Ted.

Ifan had known it all along.

Bear calls bear ya know.

To know those visits kept the little man's bear present long enough for it to find a home, to dwell and wait for another bear to call it in was a bitter sweet knowledge and now, because of his rare seeds of love this little one was giving him the ultimate gift.

Another Bear.

.

.

.

.

Posting early as I will be travelling tomorrow and will be out of internet range xxx


	16. grill work

They were in the SUV, travelling fast as they left the safety of the yacht to head for the safe house the old bear had arranged.

Jack had his arm around Ianto's shoulders and his honey cuddled against him, drifting in and out of sleep as fear stopped him from a deep sleep.

Jack was hopeful that once they were settled in the new digs Ianto would relax and be able to sleep, this was doing him no good at all poor sweetling.

The idea of a cub was still thrumming in the back of his brain, the shock still lingering as he had long since accepted he would never father a child, let alone a possible cub. The thought of Ianto big and plump though, oh how that appealed to him.

They stopped at lights and Jack looked to Rhys in the front as Rhys leaned back t tell him they were about three blocks from the penthouse when the lights changed and the lead car pulled out, followed by them. Rhys grinned as he went to say something and then the world seemed to tilt sideways.

The grill of the armoured vehicle that had hit them was travelling through the front of the vehicle and Rhys yelped as he watched the driver fold into the metal work then he turned to reach for Ianto as Jack tore his seatbelt away and leapt for him as well, both men trying to form a cocoon as the vehicle spun and then got a secondary slam in the back that tore Rhys' body away and out the windscreen.

Then silence.

A weird, ticking the only noise as jack raised his head to glance about and find the world in the right place once more, Ianto slumped against him unconscious.

"Baby" he said with horror, finding purchase with his knees either side of his legs, straddling his lap as he stroked his face then repeated his endearments, "Honey, love wake up, sweetling please."

A soft groan as Ianto's head lolled and Jack sobbed with relief, "Are you OK? Where does it hurt Honey?"

"Leg" Ianto choked out, grimacing with pain, "Back, wrist..ahhhhhhh!"

Jack had reached for the previously damaged lag and as he touched it Ianto arched with pain so Jack cursed softly as he struggled with the seatbelt, finally giving into the Teddykin temper and simply snapping it as he had done with his own.

Ianto had flopped again whimpering with pain and Jack knew that reconstructed leg was somehow damaged, his main worry being for their cub as he tried to look out the reinforced glass.

"Stand back" a roar that was unmistakably Rhys yelled out and Jack covered Ianto with his body as Rhys rained down blows with a fire extinguisher until the back window finally started to give and then tore at it with his bare hands, franticly trying to get to his kin, "Are you OK? Talk to me Jack."

"Ianto's leg and back, I think his wrist caught the window as we spun" Jack called out as he leaned back to check the pale face of his love, relieved to see Ianto alert once more as he blinked and nodded, "Come on Honey, I've got you cubbie."

"Cariad" Ianto whimpered as Jack carefully started to gather him up, the window now torn away as Rhys was joined by the others from Ifan's crew and Jack reluctantly handed Ianto out though the hole as he cried out in pain and Rhys snarled as one of the men reached for him.

Rhys held him gently crooning as Jack clambered out and took him back into his arms, and a second convoy of vehicles swept into view, Ifan tearing from one as he raced for his kin.

Jack was now able to look around and saw several bodies on the ground, only two from their team and he was saddened to see one was a young ted he had only just taken on, "Justin. Damn, is he going to be OK?"

"No" Rhys said sadly, "Poor lad broke his neck on impact. Even if I had held in him instead of reaching for Ianto it would have been too late ...it was the first hit that we didn't see coming, by the ssecond one he was already gone poor boy…but he knew the risks and Ianto has the cub on board. My first concern was him. He went through the windscreen before I eventually did."

"Shit" Jack swore, "Make sure his mother is well tended to."

"I'll see to that" Ifan barked, temper making his teeth flash, "You get the boy in the back of that one there I was following in. I shouldn't have waited to take the other crew behind you, I might have been close enoigh to block or.. What a bloody clusterfuck!"

Jack hurried for the vehicle and settled on the seat with Ianto, Rhys climbing in to face them as the doors slammed shut and the limo took off, Ifan left with his hands on his hips looking at the mess as sirens announced the arrival of the cops.

"Get them happy" he barked and a man flicked of a salute, "Get them gone, clean this up and get me names. I want the name of the one who ordered this by 2100 tonight, you get me?"

"Sir, yes sir General" a man barked with fear.

Ifan was a heavily decorated war veteran as well as a bloody hoodlum that had surrounded himself with his soldiers and if these people wanted a war they just declared it.

Ifan was ready to respond.

He loved a good fight.


	17. removing the rot

The old man was obviously Ted and Jack didn't dare ask his age as he muttered and poked at Ianto. Doctor Hurt, something that had brought a soft smile from Ianto at least, his sense of irony still alive and kicking.

"Well, it is definitely broken young man" the old bear huffed, "Luckily you will heal quickly being Teddykin but being an old break it might cause you more trouble later in life. Unavoidable I'm afraid, now your bear is awake it will heal before we can do much with it."

Ianto blinked owlishly at him and the old bear suddenly smiled, transforming into a kind soul as he reached out to pat Ianto's' cheek, "Lovely wee Ted, aren't you."

"He's my grandcub" Ifan said with pride, "And he's in cub."

"What?"

Now the old Ted was poking anew, his eyed blazing, "Who did this then? Endangering a youngling. Sacrilege!"

"Well, I'm getting reports and I'm not sure how to take it" Ifan sat and Jack glanced up from Ianto, locking eyes.

"I might be old but I am not stupid and I see you have a conflicted mind my friend" the old bear muttered as he leaned in and to Ianto's surprise he kissed his stomach, showing affection to the cub within.

"The twins."

"Ahhhh shit. Dickhead and Matt."

"Dickie and Mattie, yes" Ifan growled, "Seems they wanted to scare their brother but hired idiots that sniffed first."

"Sniffed?" Jack asked with a frown.

"You know how antihistamines can be squirted into the sinuses via the nose?" the old man became animated, "Well this new age drug is the same idea but it gets you high. Teddykin rampages have occurred and we are still trying to clean it up off the streets."

"And those two are involved in that world" Ifan huffed, "So that side is definitely damaged goods. If not for my little gem here I would think the entire branch of the tree is diseased."

"If Ianto were not so much like you, I might have thought him adopted" Jack said and watched Ifan's face glow with the compliment.

"Yes, he is a lot like me" Ifan nodded, "Underestimated, in the shadows and I am a blonde too."

"Really?" Jack grinned.

"But…they almost killed us, they did kill" Ianto said with sorrow, "Their hatred of me is stronger than I thought."

Ifan was about to speak when a small woman scuttled into the room and spoke quietly to him making him growl as he rose, "Excuse me. I have to see to something."

Ianto sighed and flopped back as the old ted finished, "Right. I want you to try and get some sleep little one, the nerve block should last until the morning and I will be back to check if you can move about then, OK?"

"Thank you Doctor Hurt" Jack said and he started to walk him out, opening the door to find Ianto's father being shaken bodily by an enraged bear that was indeed blonde.

"Shit" Jack and Doctor Hurt separated them and Sean fell to his knees gasping for breath as he clutched at his throat.

"If you were not my own boy I would fucking end you" Ifan snarled from Jack's arms, "Your fucking tweedle dee and tweedle dumb have gone too far, there are dead bears and your grandcub was almost amongst them!"

Sean looked up at his father and blinked, "Calm down Taddy. You are so upset that you are no making sense. He is your Grandcub, my son. Do you think I knew that they were going to do this to him?"

"Your father is referring to my spark in your son's belly" Jack snarled low as he let go of the old bear, now wanting a throat in his own grip, Doctor Hurt now stepping between them.

"Your mate is in there listening to this" he warned Jack, "Go comfort him. He has to rest if that leg is to heal at all."

Jack swung and stormed into the other room as Ifan continued to glare at his son, "I know they are kin and it is a sin to kill blood kin but I am telling you, if I get my paws on those boys I will tear them asunder, do you understand me?"

"In cub" Sean said softly, "Are you sure?"

"Injured, traumatised and in pain as well" Ifan waved his hand angrily at the bedroom door, "Doc has had to give the poor boy a nerve block so the broken leg doesn't keep him awake. He needs to sleep to heal."

Sean's face changed as he looked at the doctor, "The cub? Is it OK?"

"He could have lost it, I believe he almost did" he said sadly, "Only the fact that his mate and another Ted, Rhys, were there to protect him that he even survived, let along the cub too. Speaking of Rhys, I need to go check on him, the way his paw was swinging I think that arm is broken but he won't be still for me."

"He loves Ianto" Ifan nodded, "He is a good Ted. My poor wee boy, he is in so much pain. Thank the gods his mate was there to ensure the bond kept him and the wee one alert. Rhys had a future in our Kin."

"I want to see him" Sean said as he started towards the room but Ifan cut him off.

"Bring me those boys for educating and you can see your son and future bloodline" Ifan said with a finality that made the air heavy in the room, "If you do not then you will never see that couple in there again."

"Taddy!"

"Don't Taddy me" Ifan snarled, "Right now I am not your father, I am an Alpha Kin Leader and I have given you an order boy. Bring me those little bastards or you will find yourself out in the cold, if you think I won't hunt them down then think again. If you want to be an outcast and your entire fucking brood of fuckwits along with you, test me."

Sean nodded silently, turning to leave then looking back at the door one more time.

The spark called to him.

Time to find the troublemakers if he had any chance of seeing a new bloodline.

And sort out the instigator.

She has gone too far this time.


	18. foraging

Ianto woke to find Jack lying beside him, their bodies entwined and Jack's hand gently stroking his hip as he lovingly looked at him as if memorising his face.

"Cariad" Ianto sighed softly as he smiled and let himself wake slowly.

"How is my Honey Bear?" Jack rumbled, "You look better for the rest."

"Hungry" Ianto replied, knowing this would please him, and it did. Jack's eyes lit up at the chance to provide and nurture, sliding from the bed and heading through to collect a tray he had covered and waiting.

Ianto smelt the berries and his mouth started to water as he sat up, Jack enjoying the look of eagerness in his Ted's face and he placed the tray down with a gentle kiss, then pulled back the covering cloth to reveal a bowl of fresh fruit and yoghurt, along with a small bowl of mixed nuts.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto gushed, "Gatherings?"

"Yeah, I know it's silly" Jack smiled sweetly as his love, "But it is traditional. Fruits of the season and nuts. The autumn foods before we would once prepare for the winter ahead, our cubs growing inside us with the promise of spring. I know it is winter now but…I wanted to provide."

"Oh Jack, it' lovely" Ianto gushed, "A wonderful gesture as our wee one slumbers. Spring is not far away, the flowers traditionally call them out, my belly will be big and I can't wait to lay on the grass with the daisies."

"I can't wait to see you there" Jack felt like he might explode as Ianto chose a raspberry, humming as he popped it onto his mouth and closed his eyes, chewing.

Jack chose one too, each time Ianto chose something Jack would eat the same, the traditional grazing now taking place and Jack reached out to place a hand over Ianto's stomach, feeling the small mound that seemed to have grown overnight and grinned.

"I feel …I feel…"

"What Honey?" Jack whispered.

"Content." Ianto finally chose. "Nothing I need, want or miss. Right now, with you here and our cub in my belly I feel so…happy. I want to cry like a fool. I never thought I could be this happy."

"Ifan has sorted a chair for you in the shower, he knows what a clean bear you are so after we are finished I will carry you though and you can bathe, OK?" Jack crooned, "I know you would prefer a bath but I want a good look at your skin, I need to see you are OK as my bear is still frantic with worry."

"Tonight we can bathe in the tub" Ianto agreed, "Getting sleepy and ready for bed again. Shower to wake. As always, you are right."

"Owen is outside as well, he's a bit worried" Jack said after a while, "You OK if I let him in to see a limb hadn't fallen off in the night?"

Ianto laughed as Jack hoped he would and he opened the door to let a nervous Owen in and he headed straight for the bed, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine little brother" Ianto assured him, "My leg is aching a little, but nothing like last night. I promise to stay off it today, Jack is here to care for me."

"See that you do!" Owen growled, "You need to take better care of yourself now, that's my nephew or niece in there and…well."

"Owen" Ianto smiled as he reached out a hand, "I love you too."

Owen beamed as he accepted the hand and squeezed, then looked back at the door with new concern.

"What is it?" Ianto asked.

"Your father came back this morning, trying to get in to see you" Owen answered, "Ifan's bears wouldn't' back down as you were resting. I don't know what has happened but he looks like death warmed up. I think his …what do you call it? Den? Has been cleared out. He looked shattered."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Owen's right" Jack nodded, "I spoke with him and so did Ifan. It seems your father didn't realise half the shit that has been happening around here and learning of the cub was the last straw. I don't know how far he went but the rumble in the jingle is that your bothers have been sent away for some 'educating' and the words is…well. Skull Bay was mentioned."

Skull Bay. A notorious boarding camp for wayward Teds that was said to cure or kill with some not surviving the intense regime, much like a military camp run by ex-military Teddykin with no nurturing skills.

"No" Ianto breathed, "That was always a threat when we were little, they aren't Teds. Can he do that?"

"Apparently a few years back they relaxed the entry criteria to include those of Ted descent to get around the decline in those who can turn" Owen nodded, "If angered enough, he may have."

Was it wrong to feel so satisfied? Ianto wondered.

His bear was humming.


	19. soothing and smoothing

Ianto enjoyed the shower and soft stroking as Jack carefully checked him for bruises and kissed each mark or injury he found…or imagined.

Ianto found himself a mess, begging his daddy to be kind as Jack sucked him off, the water cascading over them as Ianto threaded his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack was concerned about the leg, knowing that while in cub a Ted takes longer to heal.

Finally satisfied Ianto wasn't bleeding internally somehow, Jack turned off the water and pulled the chair to the dry area then to Ianto's delight and embarrassment Jack dried him. Then Jack dressed Ianto in sweatpants and a soft t-shirt that smelt of Jack and made Ianto hum as it felt like Jack was hugging him all over. To think, Jack had remembered the desire for a ted in cub to have their mate around them.

"Hungry again?" Jack was hopeful and as much as Ianto would have liked to accommodate, he was still feeling full from earlier so he compromised.

"Actually, one of those smoothies Francine makes would really hit the spot" he whispered with hooded eyes, "Banana? I miss her."

"Oh!" Jack said with glee, "I feel like one of those too! Oh, are we mirroring?"

"Maybe" Ianto smiled as he let Jack carry him to the other room where Owen leapt to his feet and pulled out a large comfortable looking chair by the table and Jack called to Francine who rushed from the kitchen to see Ianto, his face enough reward as he saw her.

"Oh Francine!" Ianto cried with delight, "I was just saying I wanted a smoothie from you!"

"Oh my darling!" she gushed happily, "What flavour?"

"Banana" both men said at once and she laughed as she rushed off to make it.

"Francine will be here for the rest of our stay" Jack assured Ianto, "I have a few things to see to and she will be here to keep you company, you know she is dying to mother you a bit."

"Would be nice" Ianto said softly, "Never really had one of those, she wasn't … well. Motherly."

"Well, I am!" Francine slammed down a large glass with a straw poking out, shoving another one at Jack as she maintained eye contact with the boy, "My daughters can't wait to meet you. Martha is studying to be a doctor you know, would love to meet you."

"He's in cub" Jack blurted excitedly, "She ever seen that?"

Ianto watched Francine's face change as she straightened up and stared at Jack then to his horror she let loose a volley of abuse, slapping at Jack as she roared at him for his stupidity.

Oh no.

Ianto bit his lip as the tears threatened and he tried to remain calm, cursing his hormones as he felt a tear rolling. Jack saw and pushed past Francine to gather him up and croon softly as Ianto started to cry.

"It's OK darling, she's not mad at you" he said as he rubbed his back and cradled him to his chest.

"She's angry about the cub, she doesn't want it!" Ianto wailed, "She's hurting you!"

"Hush now, hush darling" Jack sighed as Francine gasped with horror as she rushed to explain herself.

"Oh darling! I am not angry about the baby, I'm angry you were in danger" she crooned as she knelt by Jack to stroke Ianto's face, "You are so little and sweet. The thought of you hurt was so upsetting but then…then this. Poor baby. Poor little boy."

Ianto let his sobbing die out and he blinked at her owlishly from Jack's arms.

"I'm sorry I upset you" Francine sighed sadly, "You looked so happy to see me and I went and scared you like that."

"Please don't hit him anymore" Ianto hiccupped, "He's my beloved."

"I'm sorry love" she smiled as she saw him start to shake himself free of his dismay, "I was just so angry that you were hurt. Poor baby, so much sorrow and hurt. Mama Francine is here now and I will do my best to smother you, OK?"

Ianto smiled as he nodded, snuffling as he rubbed his face into Jack for a while and Jack hummed happily.

Francine watched the display of affection and smiled as she saw her boys loving each other.

And a cub.

Martha was going to explode!


	20. hard words

Jack stood watching the poor beragled remains as they dragged themselves in from the cross coutry they had been forced on, those herding them with cattle prods seemed to be loving it and one recognised the man, calling out with glee as he ran to embrace an old friend.

"those two" Jack pointed, "They are my mate's broters. Little bastards tried to kill us, my mate in cub too."

"What?"

"It would break his sweetling heart if anything hapend to them but while they are here, please make sure the experience ….everything…a Ted would. They may not be but he is. I found me a Honey Bear that is so sweet my mouth waters for a kiss." Jack sighed happily.

"Ahhhhh, Jax" one purred happily, "I am so glad for you. After you loit your mate I thought you would mourn forever. To find a Bear, the one thing that could reach you, this is fantastic."

"Yes, those little fuckers almost took him from me, you know a ted in cub is vulnerable" Jack sighed, "make them sweat blood for me."

Jack left feeling lighter than when he arrived and he headed bak into the city with new dtermination, the Jones residence next on the agenda.

Ianto's father was pleased to see him, demanding in a begging tone for word and when Jack said the cub was unharmed he slumed with relief.

"Cub?"

Jack chose not to address her or even look in the direction of Ianto's mother as she grabbed for a chair, her distress none of his concern. "I just saw the twins, they seem fine and friends of mine who work there assure me they will make sure they don't' fall into a hole somewhere. Hopefully what you get back is more acceptable material. Ianto is resting, the leg may require extra care as the cub steals his Teddykin strength but I can assure you he is fine."

"May I see him?" Sean asked plaintively, knowing full well Jack could deny him as he was an Alpha with strength he had never seen or felt before.

"If and when he asks for you, I will allow you entry but until then I will not press him for anything more than sleep and food" Jack could see the mother now clutching at her breast with dismay and he again addressed Sean, "SHE will not be welcome in my Den."

"Of course" Sean agreed, "If there were ever a time whe my son allowed her presence it would be somewhere of your chosing and you will maintin a full control of security and such, I assure you she will not harm him or our grandcub. Until now… until now she did not know."

"I will hold you to that" Jakc agreed, "Ifan however, might prefer to cut her fucking throat on sight so plese keep her on a tight rein."

"Thank you Jack" Sean smiled softly, "That he has found love. And, I know my father's joy at the coming cub must be almost cloistering. Plese give an old bear his happilenss. Such a status symbol for his name, cubs are so rare these days."

"Ianto has already said that he wishes you well" Jack said as he rose to leve, "Believe it or not, he has always loved you. Do not all bears seek their parental's love?"

"The sisters" Sean said as if suddenly remembering, "Rhia has written a letter for him and his baby sister, she would like to see him. They have not been told of the cub yet either. I gave up the right to crow when my wife shamed me so, I know this but they should be able to celebrate."

"I will talk to him" Jack said as he accepted the envelope, "He does worry about the little one. She was always delicate, I believe."

"Yes sickly and delicate her entire life" Sean nodded, "Ianto spent a lot of time amusing her as a child, she remembers his goodness. His heart is larger than the moon."

"Yes" Jaack graced him with a rare smile, a real one, "And that moon lights my world."

Jack walked out of the room and Sean turned to his wife who was now sitting pale and still.

"I warned you" he hissed, "Now you see? Now you understand you stupid woman? A grandcub. Your foolish offspring almost cost us the next generation of Ted. I hope you can understand the level of shit you dumped us in. Taddy isn't the only Ted out there, the entire community are pissed. If I hadn't sent those idiots to the Bay they would be dead by now, you know it's true."

She could only nod as her stomach churned with horror.


	21. nippy today

Ianto was drifting as he listened to the world moving around him.

He didn't really care.

He was so tired, his aches and pains faded with the medication the old doctor had provided and now he was comfortably warm and cosy.

"Car'ad, come cuddle me" Ianto slurred as he curled into a ball and Jack was there his hands stroking his sides as he whispered endearments and Ianto hummed happily as he rubbed his face into Jack's chest.

"My love, my wonderful handsome boy" Jack crooned, "Sweetling with my sweetie. Yeah?"

"You were gone" Ianto grumbled, kicking his legs and then grunting as he remembered one hurt. Like a child tantruming half-heartedly.

"Awwww my poor wee cubbie. All alone in the big bad beddies" Jack crooned and Ianto snorted again.

Then he bit him.

Jack yelled as he reared back and rubbed his peck, feeling the indent the teeth had left and Ianto was peering at him from the blankets with his eyes gleaming, a little weasel now.

"That bloody hurt" Jack pouted.

"You left me" Ianto huffed again and Jack started to giggle.

"Oh baby, you are grumpy" Jack wriggled back into the blanket and pulled Ianto back into his arms, half expecting another nip but Ianto kissed the mark instead.

"I forgive you" Ianto muttered, "Next time I'll bite harder."

Jack sniggered as he rubbed Ianto's shoulders and apologised again, loving the bossy bum.

"You smell" Ianto muttered and Jack sighed, going to get out to shower but Ianto growled and tightened his grip, "No, I'm smelling here!"

Jack grinned so wide his face felt it was splitting as Ianto sniffed under his jaw, then behind an ear and growled softly as he rubbed his nose and then slid it down to an armpit. Huffing, Ianto stayed there for a while then he slid on top of Jack and nuzzled his hairline behind his ear for a while then he went limp.

"You OK Honey?" Jack asked carefully.

"Ugh"

Jack gently pulled the covers up as his sweetling started to snore loudly and tried not to laugh again. What a precious little monster.

Jack was unaware he had drifted off until he woke with a grunt, looking at Ifan whose face was close to his.

"You OK boy?"

"Yeah, Ianto wanted cuddles" Jack croaked.

"Ah, me beloved was a cuddler too" his face softened, "They get so hot and clingy when cubbing."

"Yeah I'm melting" Jack groaned and Ifan crooned as he gently eased Ianto off Jack and Jack shot into the bathroom, "Busting!"

"You went to the Bay?" Ifan said outside the door, "Didn't you."

"They'll live" Jack called back, "I know the men training them, maybe they will grow some fucking balls for a change."

_Ifan grinned, really liking this Ted. He could see how his wee one got caught, this Alpha was alluring._

Jack opened the door and smiled at him, showing another reason why wee Ianto was smitten, he was a handsome bastard.

"He'll wake hungry" Jack explained as he padded to the kitchen and hugged Francine from behind, growling as he kissed her neck and whispered that Ianto would like a banana smoothie pleas.

"Oh, my darling" she gushed, rushing to get it and Ifan settled to look at the pretty lady fluffing about. She was a looker too. Must have been a heart breaker when younger, then she smiled at him as she offered him a taste and he started, seeing that she was still more than capable of handling the likes of him.

Ifan found himself sitting with a smoothie as he watched her make another, this one with ice cream added and some vitamin powders.

Jack rose suddenly, turning towards the bedroom and Francine hurriedly added a strawberry as Jack snatched it up and stormed out of the kitchen, then they heard him crooning as he closed the bedroom door.

"I heard they can sense each other when they bond" Francine smiled softly, "How sweet, he knew he was waking up."

"A good alpha knows how to care for their Omega" Ifan nodded, "They were a perfect match."

"I think so too" she smiled softly, canting her head, "As for you Mister Jones, what happened to your mate?"

"Died in childbirth" he said softly, "Thirty years back. Never found another that could spark with me."

"Sorry to hear that" Francine said softly, "I have two girls and a boy."

"I only have the boy, my wee girl went with my mate I'm afraid" Ifan sighed, "I tried another mating but we never gelled. I had a few 'wild oats' kids and such, but…no more Teddykin sparks."

"What was her name?"

"My daughter was called Emma" Ifan said and then he snorted, "No, no love. My mate was male. Gordon. Like me wee one in there, my true mate was a male."

Francine nodded as it all made sense to her.

Ifan was an Alpha. Makes sense Ianto saw him as his idol and would seek another Alpha to be loved.

She wondered if the two men knew.

Ifan and Jack were the same sort of man.

Ruthless, deadly and loyal to a T.

Ianto's heart didn't stand a chance.


	22. stuff lost

Ianto was sitting in a comfortable chair with his leg up as Jack knelt to rub it gently.

"It's not too sore?" Jack asked and Ianto grunted as he shook the laptop and muttered.

"What are you doing?" Jack frowned as he lifted his head to watch Ianto fussing about with his laptop.

"It's not my laptop" Ianto muttered, "It's the secondary one Owen got me and I hate it."

"Well, where is your laptop love?" Jack frowned, "I thought it was here."

"It was in the fucking Limo with us" Ianto huffed, "I don't know where it is now."

"Well, I'll ask Rhys if I see him later" Jack said distractedly as he rose and swallowed the last of his coffee, "Right off for me. I'll take the black SUV, the dark red one is still downstairs."

Jack hooked his jacket off the chair he had been sitting in before seeing to Ianto's leg and he strode from the room, leaving Ianto's eyes wide with shock.

Jack rushed back in with his own look of horror and he seized Ianto, kissing him viciously, then stepping back, "Shit, can't believe I almost forgot my kiss. I might have had a terrible board meeting thinking of you not giving me my kiss. I would have fired the lot of them if a paperclip was around the wrong way or something"

Ianto brightened as he pouted for a second one, securing it as Jack walked more calmly from the room.

"Poor boy, he hates these things" Francine said as she started to clear the dishes from the table by the window, "He'll be glad when he can take you back to the boat and sail off into the sunset."

"I'll be glad too" Ianto admitted, "Gods, I'm going stir crazy and this laptop is shit. Sorry, I didn't mean to complain."

"Oh darling, you want your old one, I understand that" she soothed, "We all have our favourite things that can't be replaced. How about I go find Rhys in case he forgets?"

Ianto nodded and settled in the hopes of getting it back, then he had a horrible thought. He picked up the phone, ringing his G-Pa.

"Cubbie?"

"Hi. Um, do you know what happened to the limo after the accident? Please tell me you still have it" Ianto whined, "I had stuff in there I've not got back."

"Hell, I don't know cubbie, I'll have to ask my men and get back to you, ok?"

Ianto exchanged some pleasantries including promising to rest, then hung up as he waited and hoped.

Francine came in with lunch and he picked at it, starting to worry about his laptop bag and the things inside he had started to add up in his head including the original newspaper ad Jack had placed. He had wanted to frame that.

Time ticked by and he went slightly stir crazy with the boredom, finally rising and testing his leg as he called to Francine he was going to the loo. He limped through to the bathroom and stared morosely at himself in the mirror then started as the phone rang. He hobbled out in time to see Francine answer it and she turned to him, "It's your grandfather darling."

Ianto slumped as he listened to his grandfather admit the car had been towed to a wreaker's yard and none of his men could remember cleaning it out.

Ianto tried ringing the yard and he swore softly as he got an answer phone three times in an hour.

Finally he rose and hobbled into the bedroom, dressing more warmly and then exiting as Francine looked on with disapproval.

"I'm taking Rhys, don't scold with those eyes" Ianto snorted, "I'll take a full detail, I want my stuff."

"Maybe we should ask Jack" she frowned and Ianto turned to face her.

"Francine, I don't belong to him" Ianto said calmly, "If he didn't want me to go out he would not have told me there was a car for me and Rhys is left behind with a detail, right?"

"Well, I guess so" she said nervously, wishing Jack would get back or at least answer his bloody phone.

Ianto limped out the door and she swore softly, more worried than ever then with a heavy heart she grabbed her jacket and ran after him.

She'd be damned if she was going to let him out of her sight.


	23. Bark with no bite

Ianto stood watching as Rhys talked with the yard owner whose ballsy attitude wilted as Rhys flashed his teeth showing his Teddykin blood.

They were led down the back of the yard, Ianto's leg complaining the entire way on the uneven ground, to where the car sat and Ianto felt sick as he got a good look at it.

It had all happened so fast that day, it was still blurry in some places but standing there looking at the wreak Ianto was reminded of the young cub that has lost his life protecting him. He turned away and watched the junkyard dog running around while Rhys and the others poured over the vehicle.

"Got it!"

Ianto spun, his leg gave out and he found himself in the dirt laughing as the dog licked his face.

"Shit, are you OK boss?" Rhys asked as he gently picked Ianto up and Ianto cling to him as he laughed and assured him he was fine, just bloody stupid. Francine had stayed at the limo and Ianto was glad she hadn't been there to see, she would have scolded him for sure.

"We have the laptop, a jacket and this" Rhys opened his hand and Ianto's face lit up as he saw his stopwatch, something he hadn't even missed yet.

"I used to swim" Ianto explained as he accepted the antique silver watch, "Was quite competitive. Wanted to do the Olympics but was disqualified when they found I had Teddykin DNA. Bullshit of ya ask me."

"Total bullshit" Rhys agreed, "They routinely screen for us now like we are a fucking diseased or something."

"I did love swimming though" Ianto smiled, soothing the bristling bear beside him.

"Well, plenty of water around that bloody boat of yours" Rhys grinned as he calmly scooped Ianto up and walked back through the yard, "I like swimming too. We need to get some laps in or something."

"I'd like that" Ianto smiled at Rhys, then watched his face change and pale. Ianto turned to look in the direction they were going and saw Jack standing by the car with a look of doom. Francine's face was pinched as she sat in the back seat staring at her hands.

"Cariad, we found me stuff" Ianto called out "And me watch I hadn't even known I'd dropped. It was a gift and would have broken me heart when I realised it was gone."

"What the hell are you doing" Jack snarled in a low growl that had Ianto struggling from Rhys' arms to stand before Jack with his own arms folded in a mirror image.

"I fell over" Ianto snapped, "My bloody leg gave out and I fell. As you can see, into mud. No harm no foul."

"No, I mean…what are you doing here, I said I would sort it for fucksake!"

"Do not speak to me like that, I am not your employee I am your mate" Ianto replied calmly, "You told me the car was there so I used it. I was allowed to use it wasn't I?"

"To go to the library, or bloody clothing store. Not…not somewhere like this!" Jack spluttered.

"Jack, calm down" Ianto said as he limped over and stepped into Jack's personal space, "I am fine. I needed something, I got it. Rhys was with me and I was perfectly safe. You can't pop me in a wee box somewhere. You know Teddykin have to feel productive, I will be cooped up enough once I get big."

"I didn't mean to growl" Jack sighed as he pulled Ianto to him, "I was worried."

"I would expect nothing less" Ianto smiled, "I know you need to protect me, I understand that Cariad but I need to do stuff while I can."

"I know, I'm going to be impossible" Jack smiled as he helped Ianto to the car and then carefully removed the muddy coat, swapping it for his own as he called into the vehicle, "Sorry I growled Francine, I know he's impossible to contain. He is mine after all."

"Sir look. Your Great Coat was in there too" Rhys said and he watched Jack's face change to one of glee as he snatched it up and shrugged it on. He shoved his hands in the pockets and pulled out a hanky, money clip and three pens.

"They are going to crush it this avo" Ianto said smugly, "We would have lost everything. Including your Grandfather's coat."

Jack pulled a face at him and grinned as he accepted his mate was capable of making decisions without him.

After all, he chose him.

Right?


	24. No Knock?

Jack was at some meeting and had taken Rhys with him, leaving Ianto and Francine home for the day and Ifan had promised to call around and spend some time with his wee cubbie that afternoon.

Ianto had grown tired and slopped back to the bed, asleep within minutes as his unborn cub settled and slept along with him. When Francine went down to the lower level to get a parcel that the doorman had called up to say had been dropped off, she never thought twice.

After all, this was a secure building.

Right?

/

/

/

/

A blade glints as it slides into the door jam, causing the latch to leap back from the door... ...which opens. All five men enter, closing the door behind them. Sound asleep, Ianto lays upon his back beneath the covers, snoring softly. Well-rehearsed, two men focus upon his legs while two focus upon his arms, their hands hovering above an appendage as they wait for the fifth (DICKIE)... ...who produces a plastic baggie, inside of which rests a damp towel. Dickie removes the towel... ...counts down with a nod from 3... 2... 1... Like a well-oiled machine, hands clasp down upon Ianto's arms and legs as Dickie slaps the rag down upon Ianto's mouth. Ianto's body tenses as his eyes snap open... ...but he does not inhale. A beat... and Ianto twists at an odd angle, causing one of the men holding his arm to lose his grasp. With his one arm free, Ianto reaches up, grabs Dickie's wrist, and snaps it. As Dickie stumbles backwards with a cry, the others pounce upon Ianto... ...who produces a blade from beneath the blankets, driving it into the side of one man's neck once... twice... three times... ...before releasing the blade, arching his back, and wrapping his legs around another man's neck, tensing until -SNAP- the man's neck breaks. The remaining three -horrified- are at a loss; far removed from their element.

Dickie and a gunman run for the door as a third steps back, removes his silenced pistol from a shoulder holster, and blindly fires. The bullets etch up along the mattress and into the headboard... ...as Ianto rolls off the bed, reaches beneath it, and grabs the sawn-off shotgun under the matress.

BOOM!

The gunman's left leg disappears as -screaming- he sinks to the ground.

BOOM!

Ianto fires again, hitting the fallen gunman in the chest.

BOOM!

Ianto fires at the fleeing gunman in the open doorway sending him spinning out into the hallway.

BOOM!

He is shot a second time in the back, dead in a blink. Dickie rips off his mask as he slides to a stop, hands up, just as Ianto emerges from his room. A beat... and he walks towards Dickie, the weapon steady.

Dickie is trembling as he looks up at his little brother "Please... "

Ianto places the shotgun to the back of Dickie's head. Ianto is terribly - to an unsettling degree - calm.

Dicke wets himself, the patch growing on his trousers as he begs for his life, his eyes wide and then…Ianto swings, firing with open malice and Mattie screams in agony as he losses the hand with the blade in it, Ianto swings back to look at Dicke with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanted my attention brothers?" he says softly, "You wanted to wake my bear? I am here, right here and you have gone too far."

"What have you done" Dickie whimpers as he watches his brother squirming with a silent scream, the blood beneath him smearing on the rug.

Ianto's answer is to pump the gun, then fire.

Dickie joins his twin, identical once more as his hand now resembles hamburger meat like Mattie's.

Security slams in and freeze at what they see, Ianto turning from his brothers and walking over to flop into a chair with the sawn off in his lap, "Someone had better call my love. He is gonna be pissed."

Francine is suddenly there, screaming and raging as she kicks at the excuses for bears, then she is crushing Ianto's face into her chest as she croons and soothes, hot tears surprising Ianto as he realises they are his own.

By the time Ifan arrives the twins have been dragged to the lower levels while security wait for their boss, none of them wanting to be there and none of them wanting to leave.

Jacks' roar down the phone terrifying as he demands they be kept alive.

As is Ifan's snarl.

Old bear still has teeth after all.


	25. missing one sorry...oops

Katherine Jones is at the docks overseeing the latest delivery, her high heels clicking as she paces up in the office. It has taken too long and she is tired. It has been a long day and those nitwit sons cost her so much to get out of that place, now they haven't even called in.

She tries their mobiles again, growling at their matching voicemails.

Twins, even in their stupidity. She snarls down the phone, "If either of you ever remember to call your mother please do so at a reasonable..."

Katherine is cut off by the intercom which squawks to life, a screaming voice reduced to panicked static. Katherine slaps a hand down onto the call button.

"Come again?" she tries to understand the startled voice.

"We're taking fire, Ma-am!"

She hurries to the window looking over the unloading bay as she sinks into a swivel chair, her heels now primly popped beneath her.

A number of security guards lay dead upon the deck -bleeding out from single gunshot wounds- as the others sprint for cover. The Operator leans hard against the call button of the intercom. Someone's shooting at u...."

A round slams into the side of the Operator's head, killing him instantly, his body sinking to the deck.

Katherine stands, checks the chamber of the Luger Pistol at her side, and heads for the door.

"Until you hear otherwise... stay." She says as he husband looks up from his books with confusion.

"Kitty?" he calls after her as she exits "What have you done now?"

Katherine exits the office and slams the door behind her. Trembling, Sean latches close the door... ...and pours himself a tall drink.

A sniper searches the yard through his scope, his earpiece overwhelmed by panicked chatter. "This is Arty. I don't..."

TINK! Across the way, another security guard tumbles off his perch... TINK! ...as does another... TINK! ...and another...

"Where the fuck is he?" Arty screams.

TINK! ...and another... The sniper searches, his skin wet with perspiration, hand trembling upon the stock. TINK! ...and another, screaming as he falls...

"WHERE THE FUCK..." The Sniper stops speaking as he has found Ianto "The old cannery. Southeast of my position. ..."

But it is too late.

Turning his gun to sight Ianto give Ianto the glint he was seeking with his Teddykin eyes and military training, his soft breath expelling as he pulls the trigger without a second thought, the bullet running true and the scope of Arty's rifle explodes milliseconds before his eyeball.

His body goes limp... ...and slides out of his perch, cart-wheeling down to the earth below.

SUVs bear down on the old cannery building. Ianto shifts position, aims, and fires -but the round ricochets off the bulletproof window.

Ianto ejects the clip, ejects a round, leans the weapon against the window, and sinks back into the darkness. He promised Jack he would retreat, stay safe.

His blood still boils but his lust seems satisfied for now.

"All yours Cariad" he whispers as he lets the night hug him in her embrace.

The SUVs enter the cannery, their tires screeching to a stop as a swarm of highly-trained gunmen emerge, scattering throughout the building. Jack drops his hand from the coms and pries open the doors of an old, wooden, elevator shaft: now an empty cavern disappearing down into darkness.

A pair of gunmen swiftly close in on Jack...who takes a deep breath... ...and jumps-bullets riddling the doors behind him-disappearing down into the darkness -his body slamming against the water as he sinks like a stone.

A gunmen rounds a corner... ...stepping over the empty duffel bag ... and freezes, his eyes wide. A brick of C-4 is attached to one of the main support beams, the pale red light of the detonator glowing with ominous disdain. He takes a step back, lowering his weapon, and glances about... noticing for the first time the red lights of a dozen or more C-4 charges scattered throughout the interior.

Now the reason for Ianto's game is clear, his drawing them in while distracting them gave Jack time to place his charges with glee.

The henchmen scatter with horror.

Underwater, Jack lifts his hand... ...to reveal a remote detonator... ...which he depresses with his thumb.

The gunman goes pale at the sight of all of those red lights... turning green.

A series of powerful explosion tear through the building, reducing it to splinters as it collapses in upon itself.

As debris begins to sink down all around him, Jack swims as hard as he can. Surfacing when he is safe, gasping for breath. Finding a ladder, Jack climbs upwards-emerging from behind an access panel.

Jack turns towards the office building and moves at a steady pace, eyes roving.

Surrounded by crewmen and security personnel, Katherine watches the explosion, her eyes wide.

"What the fuck" Sean splutters as he comes to a stop ext to his wife, "Kitty? What is going on?"

She opens her mouth but cannot find the answer.

How can she explain this clusterfuck?


	26. Done being Mr Nice Guy

With his pistol held in both hands -soaked to the bone- Jack strides towards the entryway, dropping five guards with two perfectly-placed shots apiece. He ejects the spent clips, slaps in a replacement, drops to a knee, and fires off six shots at the two gunmen as they round the corner, dead before they hit the ground. Jack drops his pistol, retrieves a submachine gun off a dead guard, unfolds the stock, presses it to his shoulder, and enters the shipyard.

With a trembling hand, Sean pours himself a drink, staring at the door... ...from behind which is heard the sound of sheer, unadulterated chaos: Ted roaring, gunfire, screams, and explosions.

Silence.

THUM! THUM! THUM!

"Open the door, goddammit!"

Sean drops his glass, and unlatches the door. Katherine stumbles into the room, leaning heavy against the desk, pausing to take a swig of whisky, blood trickling down from her forehead, her left arm limp at her side. Katherine reloads, reaches into a drawer, finds a snubnosed .38, and tosses it to Sean. "Do you know how to use that?"

"Yes, Kitty." He sighs, "What have you done? It sounds like world war three starting out there."

"Follow me." Choosing not to answer Katherine swings open the door, and with her pistol in both hands enters the corridor.

Bodies lay everywhere. Gunshots ring out. A number of panicking henchmen flee the yard. Sean stays close to Katherine, his sweaty hands clinging to the pistol. As Katherine rounds the corner-commotion as she and Jack collide.

SLOW MOTION... ...as Jack looks past Katherine, his eyes locking onto Sean... ...who -panicking- raises his pistol, and fires -hitting Katherine in the shoulder.

"You piece of shit, motherfucker!" Katherine screams as she turns towards her husband but Sean turns and flees... ...as Katherine and Jack disarm one another. Katherine roars -in pain and anger- driving a fist into Jack's side, breaking ribs as she uses all her Teddykin power. She follows through with a wild left, but Jack avoids it, slapping it aside, and Katherine's forward momentum sending her fist to shatter again the iron wall.

Katherine howls, wrapping her arms around Jack, crushing him... ...and as consciousness begins to fade... ...Jack's teeth close around Katherine's nose, cleaving it from her face. Stunned, Katherine releases Jack who kicks out her knee, moves behind her, wraps his arms around the wounded bear's head, and snaps her neck.

He hated to do it, stands with remorse as he looks at her body. He has never harmed a female before and was trying to hold back but she had been too strong, he didn't even go full ted but she was too powerful and if he hadn't…

Ianto's voice is so soft that it is a sigh "Cariad?"

"Still here Honey" Jack answers as he is reminded why he must do this.

Sean emerges from the lower deck, firing back into the darkness as tears roll down his face. A beat... ...and Jack emerges, the very visage of death: his chest etched with bullet wounds, blood trickling down his face, wet, dirty, wounded, pale, and yet... ...unstoppable. Jack moves at a steady pace, the gun in his hand at his side, arm limp. Sean sprints towards the far end of the docks, and climbs up the ladder towards the crane.

Jack follows.

Overlooking the entire shipyard, the crane offers little in the way of escape. Instead, Sean now finds himself trapped. He searches the desk and finds a letter opener which he yields like a knife, turning... ...as Jack enters the room.

Silence.

Ianto's father is visibly shaking as he raises the pitiful weapon, "Well, come on, son of a bitch! LET'S DANCE! YOU AND ME!"

A beat... and Jack lowers the pistol, and fires off his last round into the floor.

Sean lunges ...his hand comes down with the letter opener held in his fist. Jack catches his wrist, and snaps it as his right hand darts up, constricts around Sean's jaw, cracking it in two... ...lifting him from with the ground...and hurling him against the wall.

"She's dead" Jack says calmly, "The twins are still alive but they belong to me now."

Sean looks up at him with open confusion.

They came into my home, tried to take Ianto again" Jack explains, "The twins thought they could just take what is mine like one might lift a fucking piece of artwork. Ianto is understandably pissed. "

"What?"

"The real problem here is not what your wife has been getting up to, or even your spawn" Jack sighed softly, so damned tired all of a sudden, "No. The real problem now is that fact Ifan wants a word. A serious Teddykin Chieftain word."

Sean stops breathing as he feels his balls slide up into his belly.

Jack stares down at him for a long moment, turns... ...and leaves.

He has better things to do.


	27. hmmmm,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chap 25 hadn't loaded, now there so go back and read from there/ Sorry.

Ianto did not mourn the passing of his parentals, they had died in his heart a long time ago.

He was slightly surprised by that.

The Twins?

He didn't' know and didn't care but Jack had mentioned some place in the Amazon rain forest where his company had a colony to help those bears in the area and he had sent them there to learn how fucking lucky they had once been and would never be again.

He did accept their claws as Jack laid them on the table one by one feeling both disgust and a satisfaction that must be wrong on so many levels. He knew that if they ever displeased him in any way his beloved would present him their teeth as well.

He did not doubt the loyalty of his Alpha.

Things had changed since that night. Both men now were more like equals outside the bedroom, only in it did Ianto cry out for his sugar daddy and Jack respond with that animalistic hunger. The cub's growth had slowed that though, Jack being more attentive than ever and Ianto knew his pregnancy would be long, boring and full of affection that would make up for the boredoms.

And then there would be a cub.

A new life that was a symbol of their bond.

Neither bear could wait.

Nor could the old bear in the wings, his nose twitching as he scented for danger.

The baby's future assured to be full of spoilt glee.

.

.

.

.

This ends part 3.

Part 4 Line in the Sand is now under construction and will come to you once I see what they are up to. Let's just say there is someone from Jack's past about to throw a large 'gap toothed' spanner in the works.

Bitch gets around, don't she?


End file.
